Single Blue
by ErynDarKowen
Summary: Estás en Iwatobi, ¿qué pasará ahora? Te has encontrado con unos ojos azules que te atrapan y tendrás que luchar contra esa tentación y otras más... Y eso va a causar más de un problema - Rin, Haru x Reader. Podrás solucionarlo?
1. La manzana azul

_Para llevar la contra a tus familiares y amigos, eliges estudiar como idioma extra japonés, lo cual, decían ellos, no te iba servir, pero no te importaba. Te iba bien con eso lo mismo que con tu secundaria. Pero aún así, cuando inexplicablemente ganas una beca como estudiante de intercambio para ir a Japón, no sabes qué hacer..._

* * *

Te felicitan de todos lados. Tú nunca ganaste nada. Pero justo en ese concurso que hizo tu colegio conjuntamente con el Instituto de Idiomas al que ibas, ¡conseguiste por sorteo una beca para ir a Japón! Estás asustada... ¿Qué harás?

Como los tuyos sugirieron que la cambiaras por dinero, te negaste y decidiste ir. Ahora ya estás en el avión. Más inquieta que antes. Pero ya no puedes volverte atrás. ¿Qué vas a encontrar?

Iwatobi. Esa es la escuela a la que irás. No hacían intercambios, pero tú fuiste la única excepción debido a que resultaba conveniente. Ya te habían asesorado más o menos cómo era todo por ahí. No era deslumbrante pero por ahora no extrañabas nada. Y los chicos parecían ser agradables.

Te sientas en tu clase, pero cuando entra la profesora te tienes que levantar y presentar. La mujer te cayó bien, es algo despistada. Es de literatura, por suerte es mejor que la que tuviste antes. Todos te miran fijo, algunos con más simpatía que otros. Tratas de poner tu mejor sonrisa y recordar caras. Pero solo tienes éxito con dos: un chico de ojos brillantes y esmeraldas, y otro sentado a su lado, cuyos iris increíblemente azules de deslizaban continuamente hacia la ventana.

Vuelves a sentarte y comienza la clase. Volteas a la izquierda; el chico de ojos verdes te está mirando y te sonríe. Te pones colorada. No puedes creer la dulzura que emana ese chico.

-Soy Makoto Tachibana –susurra- Él es Haruka Nanase –el otro estaba mirando afuera, pero volteó rápidamente y corrigió, serio:- Haru.

-Ah, un placer –"Una delicia". Dentro de tu cabeza algo resuena, como que tienen nombres raros, pero no haces caso. Eres nueva y el japonés tuyo todavía no es 100% fluido. Tratas de prestar atención a la clase, pero esos chicos tienen algo especial. Y adoras los ojos, quieres dibujarlos (dibujas muy bien), verdes y azules.

Makoto es cálido y cercano, como un sol; Haru es lejano y sutil, como una brisa húmeda. Te ríes de tus conclusiones. Apenas los acabas de conocer...

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, no sabes qué hacer. No estabas acostumbrada a tenerlo. Además eres demasiado tímida como para seguir a algún grupo. Hasta que ves la ancha espalda de Makoto y decides no perderlo de vista. Terminas en una terraza, con Haru también. _Momento incómodo._

-H... hola. Lo siento pero ¿podría quedarme con ustedes? Solo por hoy. Si les parece que molesto me iré.

-¡No molestas! Eres bienvenida –dijo Makoto. Haru solo lo miró y siguió comiendo su caballa.- ¿Y tu almuerzo?

-No como en el colegio.

-Te vas a morir de hambre. Te daré la mitad del mío.

-No es necesario. Yo no tengo hambre.

-Vas a desaparecer –djo él, preocupado.- No comer hace mal. No necesitas dieta... ¿Haru, que dices?

-Que coma caballa, es lo mejor...

-¡Hola! –Una chica pelirroja acababa de aparecer. Te dio una punzada de celos tal que hasta te avergonzó. Ella te mira y te sonríe con franqueza. Eso rompe el hielo; ya casi la clasificas como _amiga._ - ¡Hola! Soy Kou Matsouka. Bienvenida.

-¡Te llamas Gou! –grita alguien, y un chico rubio, seguido de uno con anteojos de marco rojo alto y de pelo azulado y oscuro aparecen.

-¡Kou! ¡Mi nombre es Kou! –te ríes porque la situación se te hace ridícula. Casi no se nota la diferencia en los nombres. Como si te llamaras Maria y te dijeran Mario. Bueno, sí, sonaba feo. –Creí que habías desaparecido. –y se dirige a ti- Ellos son Nagisa Hazuki y Rei Ryugazaki.

El chico rubio es extremadamente inquieto y se te abalanza desbordando entusiasmo.

-¿Te vas a unir al club de natación?

-¿Eh? –recuerdas de pronto un cartel pegado en la cartelera-. ¡Ah, el club de ese horrible folleto de... ¡ups! ¡Ay, lo siento! –se te había escapado el comentario, pero te había parecido tremendamente feo. Makoto se ríe y los otros también (oh, Haru no).

-En efecto. Aquí todos somos miembros del club –dice Rei.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –te disculpas-. Me iré enseguida.

Rei se pone colorado de repente y exclama, deteniéndote de los hombros.

-¡No, no quise decir eso! ¡Discúlpame! ¡No es necesario que te vayas! –te sonrojas también. Rei tiene un físico impresionante –decides- y unos ojos hermosos. Pero sobre todo, parecía un loco adorable, te caía muy bien. Así que lo situabas en a misma bolsa que Mako y los otros. Amigos. Personas únicas por lo que son, por su personalidad que te hace sentir que mereces vivir... ¡aunque los hayas conocido hace cinco minutos!

-Deberías unirte al club. Dijiste que vivías en una cuidad con mar. ¡Así que nadas muy bien! ¿No?

Te sonrojas. Pequeño detalle. Antes habías pensado en ocultarlo pero desgraciadamente tu lengua es más rápida de lo esperado.

-Odio el agua... –ni bien lo dices, ruegas para que Haru no te haya oído. Por alguna razón sabes que no deberías decirlo. Pero el de ojos azules te ha mirado. Tiene la misma cara que siempre, mas está molesto al parecer. Tenía una pregunta muda.

-Es que... no nos llevamos muy bien –el brillo azul te cautiva mientras se desvanece. Después notas que Makoto te mira a ti y a Haru, pensativo. Nagisa te agarra la mano.

-¡Puedes unirte igual! ¡Puedes hacer otra cosa y no nadar!

-Yo hice eso al principio –suspira Rei, arreglándose los lentes con un tic nervioso.

-Con el tiempo se te pasará el miedo –cierra el rubio.- Verás que divertido es nadar.

Tú asientes con la cabeza, y te celebran la elección. Prefieres no decir la verdad: que en realidad sabes nadar muy bien, pero... no te van a creer. Por ahora, te harás miembro de ese club, aunque sea para sacar insectos del agua con una red, con tal de ayudar y estar con los chicos que te cayeron tan bien y te hacen sentir como si pertenecieras ahí.

Para el final de la jornada, estás muerta de hambre. El bueno de Makoto había dejado la mitad de su almuerzo "por casualidad". Contra tu orgullo, lo aceptas, aunque te remuerde la conciencia porque sabes que él no comió todo porque sabía que te iba a dar hambre.

Nunca habías conocido a alguien tan bueno.

A la tarde hablaste con Kou hasta que se te saturó el cerebro de japonés y comenzaste a hablar en tu idioma sin darte cuenta.

Te ofreciste a trapear el club el primer fin de semana. Tras mucho insistir, no querían que fuera tan pronto, te dejaron. Con una condición: que llevaras malla. Te preguntaste si Kou llevaba traje de baño, pero no indagaste más. Además no te habían dicho la hora: irías temprano, así no te encontrabas con ellos y no corrías riego de que te obligaran entrar a la pileta...

OK. Creíste que el club estaría vacío. Pero cuando saliste con el balde del vestuario hacia el exterior te topaste con Haru y casi te mueres del susto (sin mencionar que debido al calor, tenías puesta solamente la malla).

-¡H... Haru! ¡Creí que no ibas a estar! –el chico de ojos azules te miró los ojos, tus mejillas coloradas y el balde. Estaba algo sorprendido (quizás ni te recordaba o mejor, no te esperaba). Mira la pileta y ahogas un grito porque sus ojos parecían una piscina calma y fresca, hermosa. Él suspira y te dice:

-¿Te ayudo? –te pones de muchas tonalidades de rojo y musitas: ¡No! Yo vine a limpiar, ¡y tú a nadar! Disfruta de lo que te gusta -. Lo sorprendiste y te agradó. Lo esquivas y te vas a un rincón (después te das cuenta que allí no hay nada que limpiar pero no importa). Esperas a que Haru desaparezca así puedes mudarte y asomas la cabeza para comprobarlo. Pero ves algo que te paraliza.

"_No lo podía creer. Haru se estaba sacando la ropa. Pero eso no era, ejem, lo increíble. Era su cuerpo. Estaba como esculpido por un dios del arte. Yo... quería dibujarlo. Nunca había vista algo tan bonito. Era eso, una belleza armoniosa. Ah, y la malla... la malla que seguía la figura de sus muslos, le quedaba tan bien. Y su cabello negro y sus ojos zafiro, esa cara seria y delicada... Tan perfecto... Pero cuando se zambulló, salpicando apenas, llegué a olvidarme de respirar... antes había estado aguantando la respiración._

"_Me olvidé de limpiar, yo quería verlo nadar. Me acerqué clandestinamente y lo vi. Y entendí. Era parte del agua. Haru, y el agua, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Creí que iba a llorar. Yo nunca podría tener ese talento, porque debe nacer con uno. Y aquello rozaba lo mágico... En fin, que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera me gustaba nadar._

_Debía irme. Si él salía a la superficie, me iba a ver. Pero no pude moverme. Y me miró. Estaba radiante. Se lo notaba feliz._

_-Hola._

_-H... Hola. Nadas... bonito –me quería golpear en la cabeza. Qué tonta. Pero él sonrió. Y me tendió la mano -¿Me ayudas?_

_Ni siquiera lo pensé. Me acerqué y se la di. Y cuando quise acordar, mis pies ya no tocaban el piso. Y estaba totalmente sumergida. Con lo que odio el agua en los ojos... ¿y respirarla? Me asusté. No veía nada. Toqué algo firme y me aferré como una acto reflejo (me di cuanta después) con mis brazos y piernas a Haruka. Creo que me hubiera trepado sobre su cabeza con tal de llegar al borde de la pileta y salir, si él no me hubiera sacado la cara fuera del agua._

_-Tranquila, debes aceptar el agua._

_¡Diablos, estaba a medio centímetro de su cara! Yo luchaba entre mi sentido de supervivencia y la fascinación de esos ojos azules._

_Me puso las manos en las caderas y yo noté, avergonzada, que estaba abrazándolo como una garrapata. Hasta sentía sus duros músculos abdominales contra mi torso, su corazón latir o el movimiento de sus omóplatos._

_-Relájate, o nos vamos a ahogar los dos_

_-Tu no – no me sorprendería, él no tiene branquias._

Te sueltas y Haru, con una media sonrisa, ahora te toma las manos y te guía para el inicio de una "plancha". Él está feliz. Porque está en el agua y porque cree que te está quitando el miedo. Pero hay un problema y es que no es temor. No te gusta eso, no importan las manos de Haru. Y a medida que el agua fría te toca el cuello, la nuca y las orejas te tensas de tal manera que se te acalambra un gemelo, arrancándote un quejido y te pones tan pálida que sabes que él se ha asustado. –¡Tranquila!

Estás llorando y ni te das cuenta; Haru te abraza como un rescatista y puedes aferrarte al borde de la pileta. Los dedos pierden la sangre de la fuerza que ejerces. Con la otra mano te agarras el músculo dolorido. Otra cosa que odias.

Haru te sostiene la espalda y la otra mano casi está sobre tu diafragma.

-Lo siento –susurra-. Lo siento. Quería que sintieras eso. Es...

-Nunca lo voy a sentir, Haruka –gruñes. No debiste decirlo así. Lo heriste. Pero bueno. Te tiró al agua aún sabiéndolo. Se lo merecía.

Notas que está flotando mientras está contigo, esperando que te calmes. Como si fuera parte del la piscina. Te enoja, pero algo tonto de tu parte, así que no dices nada. Justo, aparecen los demás, todos juntos, ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

-¡Ah, te has metido! ¡Bien! –festeja Nagisa, atolondrado.

Pero Makoto se da cuenta; se saca la camiseta y te saca del agua como si fueras una pluma. Te pone encima su prenda y te sienta en el piso. Vaya, en medio de todo te das cuenta de lo fuerte que es. Te preguntas si siempre ha preferido estilo espalda. Él está tanteando tu gemelo acalambrado.

-¿Es éste? –susurra, preocupado. Al ver tu cara, no pierde tiempo y te envuelve prácticamente esa parte de la pierna con sus grandes manos. Te está masajeando el músculo y te alivia. Makoto sabe de esto.

Todos están alrededor de ti. Tampoco te gusta ser el centro de atención. Encima de todo, Haru está enfrente, mirándote consternado. Por más que todos te mimen, sabes que ese mal momento te lo mereces por no estar haciendo lo que debías hacer. La tentación era Haru. Como una tentadora manzana azul. Y al parecer la habías mordido.

* * *

**Ok, mi primer fanfic de Free, y el primer xReader, no es gran cosa pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo xD Ya seguiré subiendo otros capítulos (quitándoles las telarañas porque hace muuucho que están arrumbados). Espero que les guste y desde ya gracias por leeer! Cualquier crítica constructiva, bienvenida! :D**


	2. La manzana roja

**_Ohhhh, no me esperaba tantos lectores! Gracias a todos ellos :D Espero que les guste. Comentarios bienvenidos. :)_**

* * *

Ya ha pasado tiempo de ese incidente. Ahora te luces cocinando cada vez que puedes. Tus amigos no paran de sorprenderse, porque ellos no conocen las comidas de tu país. Les has gastado una broma: haces un postre irresistible cuando los invitas a comer, y les anuncias que es solo para ti y Kou porque los "deportistas deben comer sano" y les das rebanadas de pan integral. Claro que terminas repartiéndolo igual. Aún si no fuera una broma, los chicos hambrientos lo habrían devorado igual. Todavía no sabes cómo lograste que Haru dejara de agregar caballa a todos tus platos. Quizás aún está apenado por lo que ocurrió. Le habías hecho un dibujo para hacer las pases, pero no te animaste a dárselo.

Incluso habías propuesto vender comida para recaudar algo de dinero extra para el club. Y tenías bastante éxito. Tus amigos te habían regalado el uniforme de Ibatobi. Te quedaba bien a pesar del amarillo de la camiseta. Hasta tenías en la mochila la mascota rara del club.

Ese día los notaste más alterados. Hablaban de una práctica en conjunto con el Samezuka. Iban a nadar a ese club. No sabías si ir, pero Kou te había pedido que fueras: si no estaba sola iba a llamar menos la atención del capitán del Samezuka. No te explicó si pasaba algo, pero aceptaste: averiguarías después.

"_Tenía puesta la ropa del club cuando salí del colegio. Los chicos habían ido a buscar a la profesora para ver si nos llevaba en el auto. Yo salí a comprar un jugo y volví a entrar a la escuela para esperarlos en el pasillo. Pero estaba sofocante así que decidí salir y esperarlos afuera. O eso intenté, porque choqué contra alguien y el jugo se desparramó por el piso. Maldije en mi idioma, pero al parecer se entendió la idea..._

_-Ups. La próxima mira adelante._

_-¡Tú también! –espeté, porque si bien yo no estaba muy atento, él había sido muy violento y descuidado, ah, quizás no me vio porque era muy alto. Seguro. Era un chico de cabello púrpura, un color muy raro y bonito, de ojos rojizos y aire de suficiencia y superioridad. Y algo errático, porque saltó de una expresión aburrida a una cara de tiburón hambriento; con la sonrisa y todo. Di un paso atrás, no me sentía muy valiente después de eso. Pero él se adelantó, y su cara quedó a poco centímetros de la mía ya que se había inclinado. Olía a cloro y a algún perfume de chico. Me dio cosa mirarlo a los ojos, en parte porque tenía que levantar incómodamente la cabeza, así que me concentré en su clavícula expuesta, el calor que se desprendía debió colorear mis mejillas._

_-Ahh, tú debes ser la nueva Iwatobi. ¿No nadas? –sonrió, la mueca me pareció muy cruel-. Entonces eres como... una, sardina enlatada, jaja! ¿Porqué te uniste si no sabes nadar? ¿Te gusta la compañía?_

_Aquello era en extremo irritante. Qué tipo irritante._

"_Sí sé nadar, quería decir, pero no me gusta. Claro que no pude abrir la boca por ese odioso pegamento llamado timidez. Ese chico merecía un poco de "Cállate, no lo sabes todo". Y cuando había reunido valor para abrir la boca... me interrumpió:_

_-Bueno, pez... no, pescado de importación, ¿tu club va a nadar al Samezuka hoy?_

_Ante el cambio de tema exclamé algún sonido que debió interpretar como un sí._

_-Bueno, que se apuren._

_Dio un paso atrás, levantó la botella de jugo y me la dio junto con un paquete de pañuelo._

_-Ah, para limpiar el piso –me aclaró. Y el sinvergüenza se esfumó._

_-Así que los están esperando... –cerré. Estábamos apretujados en el auto de la profesora. La única manera de entrar todos era que las más livianas, las chicas, nos sentáramos sobre alguien. Kou terminó sobre Nagisa, aplastando la cabeza de Rei contra la ventanilla, y yo sobre Makoto. Y estaba menos relajada de lo que quería, por no decir que me costaba pensar un poco. Al frente mío, observaba la quieta cabeza de Haru en el asiento del acompañante._

_-No entiendo por qué no llamaron por teléfono para averiguar eso. ¿Quién era?_

_-No sé –era cierto._

_-Rin –dijo Haru._

_-Debe ser Mikoshiba -saltó Kou._

_-Descríbelo –musitó Makoto. Yo suspiré._

_-Rebosante de autoconfianza, errático, pelo morado y dientes de tibur..._

_-¡MI HERMANO! –chilló Kou- ¡Rin!_

_Me quise golpear la cabeza. Me había parecido conocido._

_-¿Pero por qué vino hasta nuestra escuela?_

_-Aff, ¿yo que sé? Pregúntenle ahora._

_"Acaso tengo que ser su mensajera? Ni lo conocía, el muy descarado... _

Trataste de quitártelo de la cabeza, molesta, pero era cada vez más difícil (tan enfadada estabas?). Ni siquiera ayudaba estar en el regazo tibio de Makoto, que te miró preocupado al ver tu ceño enojado.

* * *

_**No sé, pero me gusta Rin actuando agresivo como en la primera temporada xD Espero que no se me salga mucho del personaje. Este capítulo se iba a llamar "El hermano de Kou" pero gracias a un oportuno comentario (gracias!) decidí que en realidad, faltaba la manzana roja, no? Podrá resistirse a ella? xD**_


	3. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_**Bueno, como el anterior es corto, enseguida actualicé este. Espero que les guste. No olviden comentar :D**_

* * *

A pesar de que Kou ya había estado ahí, contemplaba con tu misma admiración a los nadadores de aquel Templo al Músculo Perfecto de Samezuka. Claro que los chicos de Iwatobi no se quedaban atrás. Pero bueno, eran tus amigos... al final podrías verlos nadar a todos. No habías podido antes, lo habías evitado.

Por ahí aparece el famoso capitán pelirrojo que se detiene en Kou; ves también a un chico de pelo gris que te mira fijo y... a Rin. Te sonríe, y musita algo como "Hola, sardina". Haces una mueca y descubres que Haru te mira atentamente.

Te distraes pensando en la buena pareja que hacen Kou y el capitán; hasta que ella se aparte al comenzar la clase y su hermano le da su campera. Y de la manera más involuntaria del mundo te fijas en el físico de Rin, pura fuerza y armonía de sus fibras musculares. Una deliciosa obra de arte... De pronto te interrumpe la visión unos pectorales igual de privilegiados; Haruka.

-¿Me la tienes? –te ofrece su campera. Pero se había puesto enfrente a propósito, no se te escapa eso. Makoto está mirándote y Rei también, aunque de una manera graciosa, creyendo que es disimulada. Y eso, también lo notaste.

* * *

Acabó el entrenamiento, y salieron todos juntos. Estás tan metida en tus pensamientos que te enteras tarde que tus amigos están discutiendo y hablando sobre ti, porque Rin insiste en tu inutilidad en un equipo de natación. Te defiende Rei, salta Nagisa, Makoto ayuda y Kou se enoja con su hermano. Haru está callado, tú estás detrás y la verdad es que te mueres de ganas de agarrarle la mano, pero te contienes. Lo que haces no sirve para nada, es más útil esconderse tras Makoto.

A pesar de que Rin habla de ti, te ignora olímpicamente. Menos mal que no se verán todo el tiempo...

De pronto, tu mano roza la de Haru, y juras que se te acalambró la mano de la corriente que te dio. "Haru es como el agua"... Estiras los dedos para aflojar los nervios, y el dorso vuelve a chocar con el de Haru. Giras la cabeza y y él te está mirando. Aflojas el paso, nerviosa, pero él inesperadamente te pasa la mano por la espalda para evitar que te rezagues.

-No te nos quedes atrás –susurró. Te congelas, aunque aún te puedes mover, como una autómata.

Entran en un restaurante, y tratas de sentarte entre Nagisa y Kou, más tranquilidad para tu espíritu. Pero Rei se había quedado sin silla, y reorganizan la mesa. Inexplicablemente terminas entre Mako y Rin, estabas como entre dos murallas de músculos. Ah, y enfrente, estaban Haru y Rei. Genial, cercada, por decirlo así. Al menos a Rin podías odiarlo en paz si algo te frustraba.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Mmm, no sé...

-Nada de sardina, sería canibalismo –exclamó Rin, quien a pesar de ignorarte, contestó por ti. Te dieron ganas de hacer una cáustica bromo acerca de sus dientes y los tiburones pero como estaban muy roja decidiste evitar llamar más la atención.

Cada vez que Makoto comía cuidaba de no incomodarte, pero ese sujeto pelirrojo a cada movimiento, debido a una cuestionable torpeza, te daba un codazo y tu, no muy acostumbrada aún a los palitos japoneses, terminabas perdiendo tu bocado en el plato. Cuando por cuarta vez intentaban tomar un pedazo de comida, Haru te hizo una pregunta que te hizo perderlo de nuevo ya que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando y no era oportuna para ti.

-¿Por qué odias el agua?

Resoplas –No nos llevamos muy bien. De hecho, no sé muy bien cuando, _ella_ decidió odiarme...

-Eso no tiene sentido –rebatió serio como siempre. "No tiene sentido que estés mojándote todo el tiempo" pensaste, pero dices:

-Me creas o no –y sueltas los palillos, todos te están prestando atención – me ha hecho la vida bastante complicada, por lo que trato de alejarme de ella lo más posible, me da mala suerte.

_¡Splash!_ Para corroborar tus palabras, sin querer tiraste un vaso de agua (por suerte de plástico) y empapaste a los presentes. -¡Lo siento, lo siento! –te apresuras a secar, molesta por eso.

-Me intriga –chirrió Rin- ¿te bañas?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡desgraciadamente necesito agua para vivir! Es del agua excesiva que debo cuidarme.

-¿Llamas a esto "agua excesiva"? –rebatió, levantando el vaso.

-No, eso es torpeza mía –estabas comenzando a perder la paciencia muy velozmente y una rara sensación te invadió cuando miraste al pelirrojo de frente. Él se rió. Estaban tan incómoda que te deslizaste del tu asiento, le diste el dinero de tu cena a un sorprendido Makoto y te despediste de todos sin mirarlo a él.

- Mañana los veo. Tengo que hacer, chicos. –"estudiar cómo se desolla a un tiburón" piensas, le preguntaría a Rei, alguna teoría debería tener... aunque como no es hermoso...

Tu molestia era tal, que al oír horas después en la puerta de tu casa alguien que llamaba casi decides subir a dormir ignorándolo.

-Soy yo, Haru. Ábreme.

Te quedas de una pieza. Te imaginas esos ojos azules mirándote a través de la puerta y la abres... arrepintiéndote en seguida: estabas en tu pijama rosa.

-Ejem, ¿qué pasa?

-Me quedaba de paso –musitó el chico, al parecer sin hacer caso a cómo estabas vestida. Te preguntaste en qué momento tu casa estuvo de paso a la de él, pero no inquiriste más. Haru levantó la mano ¡y creíste que te tocaría la mejilla! ¡Por Dios! ¡Pensaste en un beso! Te pusiste colorada y aún más cuando te diste cuenta (vaya desilusión) que solo quería darte algo.

-Makoto dice que no debiste pagar porque no comiste nada. Nosotros nos repartimos tu cena –te devolvía el dinero. "Trágame tierra".

-Lo voy a matar. Makoto no puede ser tan...

-¿Qué? –Haru sonó tenso. Se relajó cuando dijiste:

-Es la mejor persona que he conocido.

-¿Más que yo? –aquello te descolocó. Haru estaba muy charlatán y esa pregunta te era incómoda.

-Yo... no... ahhh, deberías volver a tu casa. Adiós y muchas gracias.

-Era brom... –estabas tan nerviosa que sin darte cuanta que Haru seguía hablando le cerraste la puerta en la cara y corriste escaleras arriba deseando poder volver a tu casa del otro lado del mundo.

* * *

_**Oh, pero que desconsiderada esta chica xD Bueno, es perdonable, al parecer sus nervios no pueden con esos dos (muy) lindos chicos, está un poco alterada. Lo admitirá? Qué le pasará ahora? Yo creo que... se viene algo interesante!**_


	4. ¡Tiburón, tiburón!

_**Para mis lectores (los quieroooo!) :D el capítulo siguiente. H'm... Y como siempre, muuuchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

* * *

Increíblemente había pasado el tiempo y habías sobrevivido. Funcionaba eso de esquivar a Rin y pegarse a Rei si llegaba a aparecer. Le estabas tomando cariño, siempre te lograba calmar su actitud enérgica y su confianza. A tu alrededor siempre revoloteaba Nagisa y Mako alternaba entre ustedes y Haru. Así estabas a medias a salvo del chico competitivo de ojos rojos.

Tenías que guardar un secreto que buenas ganas te daba de restregárselo en la cara a Rin: su hermana estaba saliendo con Seijuro, el capitán del Samezuka, y él se iba a volver loco de saberlo. Ya te gustaría verlo.

Aquel día en el club, mientras escuchabas tu canción favorita, en el mundo de los buenos auriculares, estabas organizando tu carpeta después de barrer un poco, sobre una mesa. Estabas de pie, y cuando te sentaste en la silla, viste unas manos sobre el escritorio... y te caíste hacia atrás, con silla y todo, cuando viste la reluciente sonrisa de Rin frente a ti.

-¿Qué diablos...? –apagaste la música y te enfrentaste a él. De pronto, la valentía/enojo disminuyó y notaste (de nuevo) lo pequeña que te sentías al lado de Rin. ¿Adónde estabas tus reacciones bipolares cuando las necesitabas? -¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar entrenando con los otros?

-No hoy. Decidí saltarme, no es que lo necesite, eh? Y como estabas sola, se me ocurrió visitarte...

¿Viste cuando te echan agua fría de golpe? Algo así sentiste. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-Estoy ocupada. Así que me harías un enorme favor si me privas ahora mismo de tu incomparable presencia, Rin. –ironizaste, haciendo una reverencia-. "Rey de Tiburones".

El otro no hizo caso; con un pie levantó la silla caída y se sentó en el escritorio.

-¡Baja de ahí! Vas a estropear todo.

-Como quieras –se bajó, pero ni bien lo hizo te agarró por las caderas y te sentó en la mesa. Quedaste casi a su altura y con tus mejillas de un tono muy parecido a su cabello.

-Ahora lo estás estropeando tú. Ya no es mi culpa.

Indignada, quisiste bajar, pero puso las manos en tu cintura y se acercó tanto que podías contar las rayitas de sus iris.

-Sabes, ¿de verdad me odias o solo finges?

-P... por supuesto que te odio –nunca se lo habías dicho y cuando lo hiciste sentiste que algo en ti no estaba bien. Ah, ¿y por qué tanta cercanía?

La punta de su nariz rozó la tuya. Dejaste de respirar y se te puso la piel de gallina. Te latía la cabeza, no sabías si era miedo u otra cosa...

-Pues yo no te odio, pequeño pez de lata.

-¿Qué...? -¿y eso? ¡Sus labios estaban en los tuyos! ¿Ese era tu primer beso, con Rin? ¡¿Con Rin!? Estaba siendo tan suave que lamentaste cuando te echaste atrás. Él parecía algo dolido.

-¿Adónde vas? –te envolvió en sus brazos de nadador y te besó una vez más, pero ésta fue distinta. Sentiste algo afilado en tus labios y un sabor raro y caliente. Sangre. ¡Mierda! ¡Ah, dolía! Te había mordido. "Los tiburones huelen la sangre a cientos de kilómetros" pensaste inoportunamente. Trataste de quitártelo de encima, pero Rin te acorraló con su cuerpo, quedaste de espaldas sobre el escritorio y él sobre ti. Hubieras dado un respingo, de haber podido, cuando una mano tibia se filtró bajo tu camisa y se deslizó sobre tu abdomen. Era un toque extrañamente delicado; te hubiera gustado, sino fuera porque te estabas quedando sin aire. Giraste la cabeza, jadeando.

-¡Pa... para! ¡Basta!

Te callaste por los escalofríos que te causaron las manos de Rin en tu espalda. Después de mordisquearte la clavícula, te pasó la lengua a un costado del cuello; gemiste. Aquello había sido muy bueno. Ya no te movías más. Rin sonrió; te besaba suavemente la garganta. Cuando quisiste acordar, tenías la camisa abierta. A pesar de todo, entraste en pánico. Rin tenía una manera de ser un poco... enérgica y aleatoria. No sabías como iba a terminar eso y por el momento no querías averiguarlo. Le agarraste los hombros y gritaste:

-¡Para ahora! ¡Basta, Rin!

Increíble, se detuvo. Con una expresión indescifrable. Te estaba tomando de la cintura y sus largos dedos se movían suavemente. Tardó en soltarte. Él tenía una línea roja en un labio. Ok, ¿¡eso había sido una mordida tuya? ¡Vaya, vaya! Lo pensarías después, ahora solo querías estar sola. Jadeando, te bajaste de la mesa y te sentaste en el piso. Rin estaba silencioso.

-Quiero estar contigo, sabes? –se arrodilló a tu lado. Tú levantaste el puño, definitivamente querías estar sola y le borrarías la sonrisa si fuera necesario.

-¡Lárgate! –tu golpe quedó atrapado en la palma del chico, te dio un beso en la mejilla sospechosamente filoso y se levantó para irse.

Tardaste un rato en reaccionar. Buscaste un espejo en tu mochila. Eras un desastre. Camisa abierta, el pelo revuelto, la expresión exaltada; los labios mordidos, puntos morados en donde se te veía la piel al aire. Iban a pensar cualquier cosa si la veían así. De hecho, bueno, casi era verdad. Inquieta, ordenaste el lugar lo mejor que te lo permitían los nervios y decidiste que era hora de quedarte en tu casa, a salvo de los tiburones.

* * *

_**Pero qué rayos le pasó a Rin? Se volvió un poco loco, quién lo hubiera creído... O.o Creo que solo significa más problemas para ella... Y Haru? Qué pasará con él?**_


	5. Un toque suave como el agua

_**Oke, se viene algo interesante... Creo que esta chica no puede resistir mucho más... ;) **_

_**Gracias por leer, diganme qué les pareció! :D**_

* * *

La fila del supermercado era tan lenta que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Te habías adormecido, hasta que algo te tocó la retaguardia. Te erguiste; había sido el carrito de compras de la persona de atrás. Lleno de caballa.

-¡Haru! –tenía una mueca en la cara que bien podía ser una sonrisa de delfín.

-Lo siento –dijo-. Me estaba durmiendo y lo empujé, no sabía que eras tú.

-Ah, a todos nos pasa...

Silencio incómodo. Lo miraste; se puso colorado al decir:

-Eh, yo... ¿quieres venir a casa?

Tu felicidad se esfumó enseguida. Miraste tu reloj. Aún había luces de día, pero ya tiraban las ocho. Y la fila estaba tardando horrores.

-No creo que tenga tiempo. Tengo que llevar las compras a casa, Haru. Y no salgo de noche por ahora, lo siento. Me hubiera gustado...

-Igualmente se te hará de noche, ¿te acompaño?

Dudaste un momento. No querías hacerlo dar vueltas (que se quedara en tu casa ni siquiera era una posibilidad: no te dejaban) pero tampoco dejarlo. No, si podías contemplar a Haru todo el santo día.

-Ah, si insistes no te voy a detener.

Él sonríe, apenas, como era su estilo, y mira al costado. El rojo de sus mejillas no se iba. Tu debías estar igual. Miras como está vestido, apoyado en la carro de compras, pantalones cortos, zapatillas y una remera celeste de cuello ancho (un poco corrida, el hombro derecho estaba deliciosamente expuesto). Aún así, te quedaban ganas de verle más piel. Cuando nadaba se la veías casi toda, pero no era lo mismo... Porque ahí Haru estaba solo para el aua. El agua. ¿Se podían sentir celos de una piscina azul? "Cálmate, estás en un supermercado, por dios". Volteas, incómoda. Ya te tocará tu turno en la caja. Te pasa el tiempo distinto, con esa mirada azul es tu espalda, pero sientes que no hay nada de qué hablar. Es más, es probable que él se aburra tanto acompañándote que no lo haga nunca más. Suspiras. Tus cosas pasan por la caja.

-Te espero afuera –le dices a Haru, mientras juntas tus bolsas y es su turno. Notas mientras te vas que agrega algo a su compra de los estantes de cerca, muy colorado. Pero no le prestas más atención, después de todo lo único que importa es que estará contigo. Cuando sale, lo esperas con una broma.

-Haru, estás en buena forma, así que si me canso, me cargarás –él sonríe. "Que lindo".

Ahora te parece que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, no es necesario caminar deprisa. Ni siquiera es necesario hablar. Te basta sentir a Haru a tu lado, oír su suave respiración, en medio de una noche tranquila. No piensas en nada más, todo es perfecto.

Haru de pronto gira la cabeza para mirarte; y tú estabas a punto de esquivar un charco en una de esas peligrosas veredas, y eso te distrajo. Pisaste otro ("Maldita la manía de lavar veredas, ¡tengo toda la zapatilla mojada!") y por culpa de eso y porque quisiste evitar que Haru te ayudara, te tropezaste con la baldosa floja (que al parecer te tenía en la mira) y te caíste de la manera menos elegante posible.

"¿Por qué no me partí la cabeza contra el piso?". Agua. Mala suerte. Era una maldición, sin duda... Caerte de cara frente a Haru, con el pie dolorido, mojado y las bolsas rotas.

-Qué torpeza-. Casi esperas que Haru se ría, pero él está arrodillado a tu lado, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? –sus dedos tocaron tu tobillo con timidez.

-N... no te preocupes. No fue nada- pero no tenías ganas de moverte.

-Mi casa está más cerca –dijo él, descolocándote.- Puedes quedarte a dormir. Mañana no hay clases-. Te quitó la zapatilla y tanteándote el pie como un profesional ("Pareciera que Mako y él tienen experiencia con piernas de chicas... Oh, cállate, lo único que falta".)- Necesitas hielo. Te cargaría, pero... tenemos que dejar las cosas.

-¡N... no es necesario, en serio, Haru! Yo puedo –te paras, con la zapatilla puesta. Y juntas tus cosas como puedes. Por suerte son pocas. Tu pie se resiente, como aquellos golpes que duelen solo después de un tiempo. Por las dudas no apoyas todo tu peso. Quizás, sí convendría que fueras a su casa. ¿De verdad estaba tan cerca?- Iré contigo, pero tengo orgullo y caminaré.

Te aguantaste una buena caminata. Cuando te abrió la puerta, prácticamente saltaste de tus zapatos y te sentaste en el suelo. Ok, ya estaba enrojecido el tobillo. No era algo grave, supuestamente. Haru desapareció un momento.

-Ven –te dijo. Hubieras protestado, de no haber visto que el chico tenía solo puesta la malla y tenía las manos mojadas. ¿Qué se proponía? Ah, al baño. Haru había llenado la bañera.

-Siéntate en el borde y mete los pies en el agua.

Obedeciste, intrigada. Te trajo un vaso de agua y un antiinflamatorio.

-Ah, gracias. –dijiste, aliviada. Lo tomaste, y sin más, Haru se metió en la bañera.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamaste, amagando irte. Pero él tomo el pie, así sentado, y comenzó a masajearte el área dolorida. Te hacía leves cosquillas, qué bueno.

No podías creer esta situación. Inclinaste la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. De golpe, Haru se "aburrió" de tu pie, y tomó el otro, luego siguió con tus pantorrillas.

Se detuvo cuando vio tu expresión.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho, gracias- y te dejó helada cuando besó tu pie y se sumergió de espaldas. Te sonrió, en el agua, con esa sonrisa suave suya, leve, como una brisa de primavera, pero hermosa. Reíste, nerviosa, con tus manos inquietas sobre tu falda. Él salió del agua y sacudió su cabello como siempre lo hacía.

-Tienes hambre.

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

Te alcanzó una toalla y te secaste los pies. Cuando levantaste la mirada casi te desmayas: Haru tenía su traje de baño en la mano y lo escurría. Por suerte (o no) se había atado una toalla a la cintura... bastante floja, por cierto. La cosa era, ¿en qué momento... de verdad se quitó la malla frente a ti, sin más? (¿¡Y no lo viste!?)

-Me... voy a vestir –anunció. Quedaste algo shockeada por todo. Cómo no. Te levantaste con cuidado, y fuiste a sentarte en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer. Haru había dejado tus cosas sobre la mesa, y ya había guardado las suyas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres comer? Tu eliges.

Haru había aparecido de repente, con una musculosa negra y unas bermudas grises. Nunca habías visto a Haru vestido con negro, al menos en la parte superior. Lo hacía ver más pálido y los ojos de un azul más intenso y brillante.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –te preguntó, mientras te alcanzaba hielo para tu glorioso pie.

-Hablemos. Cuéntame de tu vida, Haru.

-No hay nada emocionante. Cuéntame de la tuya –se sentó a tu lado.

-Ah, yo... no sabría por donde empezar... No es nada divertido, tampoco.

-Mmm, puedes caminar? Te mostraré la casa. No habías venido antes.

-Bueno –te levantas, ansiosa. Haru te muestra la planta baja, y después te ayuda con la escalera para ir arriba. Desganadamente te señala una puerta.

-Ese es mi cuarto y ese...

-¿Me lo muestras? –lo interrumpes.

-Es...tá un poco desordenado.

-Quiero verlo, no me importa...

Se encoge de hombros, sonrojado. Te hace pasar. Sip, está algo revuelto, pero es acogedor. Te acercas a la ventana. Se ve una linda vista de la noche. Él se acerca.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia? –te pregunta. Aunque bien pudiste preguntarle eso tú.

-No mucho. A veces me gustaría estar en mi casa con mis cosas, pero creo que me adapto rápido.

Surgió un silencio, no incómodo, pero sí era un momento de espera, lo sentiste. Algo iba a pasar, y pasó.

-Te quiero.

Haru estaba rojo. Al parecer no alucinabas: él lo había dicho.

-¿Eh, eh? ¿Qué? –si eso había sido una declaración de amor, había sido la más imprevista del mundo. -¿Cómo?

-Como así. –suavemente te envolvió en sus brazos y puso su frente en la tuya. No sabías cómo aún no te habías derretido. No te moviste y Haru lo entendió mal.

-Lo siento. Yo... no quería que... –se disculpó, mientras te soltaba con una mueca de dolor.

Pero a pesar de que oías el latir de tu corazón dentro de tu cabeza y estabas aturdida, no lo ibas a dejar ir. Le tomaste la cara con las manos y lo besaste muy, muy suave, temiendo asustarlo, él parecía tan delicado. Haru suspiró. Te animaste más, comenzaste a besarle el cuello y tus manos tantearon sus abdominales. Llena de satisfacción, notaste como comenzaba a respirar de manera irregular. El calmo y suave Haruka.

-Espera... –te sorprendió, tomándote las manos. –No lo hagas, no ahora –y enrojeció.

Debió notar tu desilusión, porque dudó.

-A menos que... a menos que quieras... Yo, eh, ¿quieres...?

-Hazlo, Haru –de verdad lo querías.- Te amo.

El apretón que dio cuando dijiste eso lo delató, estaba emocionado.

-¿Enserio me amas?

-Sí, Haru. -Lo besaste.- Tu eres el primero...

-Ah, yo... –te abrazó sin poder continuar. A veces es mejor no hablar.

-H'm, Haru –susurraste-. Deberíamos, ya sabes... cuidarnos.

-Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes...

* * *

Mientras le tironeabas la remera te preguntaste si tendría malla otra vez. Te temblaban las manos mientras le quitabas los pantalones. Se te agolparon un millar de mariposas en el estómago: acababas de conocer los boxer azules de Haru. Estabas muy sonrojada, pero qué importaba: él estaba igual. Y los dos en ropa interior.

Se dejaste caer en la cama, tomándole la mano. Él se arrodilló, comenzó a besarte el abdomen, cosa que te agitó. Enredaste su cabello entre tus dedos temblorosos.

Haru se incorporó un poco, y sus caricias pasaron a tu esternón y siguieron en tu clavícula. "Dios, es el cielo". Cuando llegó a tu boca, lo abrazaste y lo empujaste sobre ti, quedando acostados. Te oprimía el cuerpo, es verdad, a pesar de ser tan delgado, pero era un peso maravilloso, deseabas tenerlo por siempre. Haru, era cercano y cálido, ya no había nada frío.

* * *

Un suspiro tibio, un broche abierto, tela que se deslizaba, una mordida... El sabor de la piel del chico de ojos azules era demasiado leve; querías más. Cada vez que encontrabas su boca no lo dejabas ir fácilmente. Ambos se complementaban, se entendían a la perfección. Eran el uno para el otro...

Casi olvidaste quién eras cuando estuvo dentro de ti. Fue lento al principio, como pidiendo permiso, luego... bueno. Las marcas que le hacías a Haru, llamándolo, con las uñas, debieron dolerle, pero ninguno se enteraba. En ese momento eran como uno solo, de una manera abrumadora, mágica.

_¡Haruka! ¡Haru!_

* * *

**_H'm, parece que alguien se olvidó de Rin... Bueno, no creo que por mucho. _**

**_Espero adelantar lo más que pueda, pero mañana empiezo otro cuatrimestre y creo que no me van a dar los tiempos, no quiero decepcionarlos! :( espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :D_**


	6. Puñalada

_**Con un antes y un después en su vida, esta chica que le gusta meterse en cada situación... xD **__**V**__**amos a ver qué pasa cuando "vuelve a tierra". **__**Como siempre, no olviden dejarme sus impresiones, son leídas con mucho entusiasmo :D ¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

Nunca supiste con exactitud como había acabado esa noche, cuando habías caído dormida. Eso sí... de lejos había sido la mejor de tu vida.

Al despertar, tenías puesta solamente una camiseta de Haru que te venía muy larga. La cama estaba toda revuelta. A tu lado estaba él. Tus ojos estaban a la altura de su boca y estaba tan quieto que creíste que dormía. Pero no, te sobresaltaron sus ojos azules brillantes, alegres a pesar de que estaban hinchados de cansancio.

-Hola... –dijo suavemente. Te sonrojas tanto que le contagias el color. Te abraza, murmurando lo mucho que te quiere. Recuerdas, con el corazón latiéndote deprisa, la visión de Haru en éxtasis. Solo tú lo habías visto así, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, jadeando, con la piel enrojecida, sudorosa, pero siempre tan dulce a pesar de la pasión del momento...

Echas un vistazo a su espalda sobre su hombro; hay marcas de uñas. Además tiene un par de cardenales en el pecho y el cuello. Te dio mucha vergüenza. Quizás le incomodaría a él, que mostraba tanta piel.

-Lo siento, te lastimé.

-No importa. No te disculpes. No fue nada para arrepentirse –te besa. Tú le respondes, y hubiera terminado románticamente si una cosa que recordaste no te hubiera derrumbado tu maravilloso universo junta a Haru.

-¡Mierda! –saltaste de la cama, dejándolo sorprendido y desolado como un delfín varado en la playa.

Corriste escaleras abajo, quejándote por el ligero dolor en el pie y llegaste al sofá a recuperar tu celular. ¡Diablos! Tenías nada más y nada menos que diecisiete llamadas perdidas de tu tutora-casera. Estabas en problemas; y para evitar que tu familia generara mayores al enterarse por su cuenta, tenías que mentir hábilmente.

Llamaste; la señora estaba muy alterada.

-¡Al fin llamas! ¡Casi llamo a la policía!

-Estoy bien –"Estoy mejor que nunca".

-¿En donde estás? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Qué paso?

-No se preocupe. Lo siento mucho, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-¡No contestabas! Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Lo siento. Es que... me encontré con dos amigas. Eh, Nagisa y Kou ("Nagisa me va a matar, bueno, no tiene que enterarse. Esto es una causa de fuerza mayor"). Me había torcido en tobillo cuando salí del mercado. ¡Nada grave, igualmente! Pero su casa estaba cerca y me quedé. Me olvidé por completo del teléfono, lo había apagado... Siento mucho haberme olvidado de usted. Aunque, gracias por preocuparse por mí –aquello la tranquilizó.

-Está bien, nena. Me figuraba que algo así había pasado. ¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí, estoy mejor. "Tuve un médico increíble..."

-Bueno, vuelve cuanto antes, te estaré esperando.

Apagaste el celular con un suspiro. Haru había oído toda la conversación y merecía una explicación. Tendrían que aclarar muchas cosas.

-¡Haru! –te congelaste. No podía ser más cercana la voz de Makoto. Al parecer había entrado por la puerta trasera; te dio pánico. No puede verte así. Ves una puerta abierta y te escondes; es el baño. Cierras la puerta. Te estiras la camiseta, nerviosa ¡y casi te la arrancas cuando escuchas los pasos de Makoto acercándose! Si te llega a ver así... probablemente te agarraría un ataque. ¡Y él está en la puerta! Presionas la pared con la espalda, aterrada.

-Haru, ¿estás ahí?

-¡Makoto! –respiras tan fuerte, aliviada, que te mareas.

-¿Haru? –la voz del chico alto se aleja.- ¿Te sientes bien? No estás en la bañera –hace una pausa, preocupado.- Te estamos esperando en la pileta. Tampoco está _(Nombre)_. La llamé pero no contesta. Tal vez debería ir a buscarla. ¿Sabes dónde está? –tu respiras. Habías visto una llamada de Makoto, también de Nagisa y Rei. De Kou tenías un mensaje con muchos signos de admiración. Se preocupaban por ti, te sentiste algo mal. Escuchas a Haru.

-M... me había dicho que tenía algo que hacer. Olvidé avisarles. Quizás vaya después.

-Oh, bueno, y tu?

-Yo no. Hoy no iré.

-¡¿Qué?! Definitivamente no te sientes bien. ¿Estás enfermo? Te ves distinto, ¿dormiste bien?

-No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado. Tengo la tina, tu sabes.

-Cierto, aunque no es lo mismo... ¿Quieres que te la llene?

-¡No! No hace... falta.

-Bueno, como quieras. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Makoto se va, si fijarse en algunos detalles que hubieran evidenciado tu presencia. La noticia de que Haru no iría a la pileta lo había trastornado.

Sales de tu escondite. Haru te mira, está vestido con lo primero que encontró a mano: la campera del club y unos joggins.

-¿Siempre entra así? –preguntaste, refiriéndote a Makoto.

-Si... –parece perdido. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Por qué no vas a la piscina? –él se sonroja.

-Si me ven la espalda, me van a hacer preguntas.

-¡Ah, dios mío, Haru, lo siento! –te sientes fatal, como haberle quitado un dulce a un niño. Pero él se desentiende.

-No puedo vivir en el agua, realmente...

Ok, aquello era polémico, viniendo de él. Sip, seguro estaba enfermo.

-Podemos aprovechar para ir a algún lado, no sé.

No sabes qué responderle. Hasta estás asustada. ¿Haru proponía dejar del lado el club, y sus amigos de toda la vida, para pasar una tarde contigo. Te halagaba, pero eso no podía estar bien. Tu no podías quitarle eso. Eras una extraña; habías aparecido de golpe en su vida y probablemente, así de rápido, te irías de ella. Tarde o temprano, lo ibas a dejar, ¿no? "Mejor cortar por lo sano; si llega a disgustarse con sus amigos por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría nunca". Tomas aire.

-Haru, yo, ah... no sería justo para ellos.

-No tienen por qué saber nada de lo nuestro.

-¿Qué? "¿Esconder eso, como si nada? No. Eso... tampoco".

Tenía una expresión anhelante. Fue tremendamente difícil negarte.

-N... no Haru. Yo... no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Ok. Fue demasiado exagerado, quizás. Pero ya estaba hecho. Y al juzgar por su cara, lo habías apuñalado. Lo mejor que podías hacer era irte y esperar hasta que ambos se calmaran. Te vestiste, tomaste tus cosas y te ibas.

-¿Te acompaño? –preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.

-No, mejor voy sola-. Te paras en la puerta: sus iris azules te clavaron allí. ¿Cómo luchar contra ellos? Esas aguas calmas de color zafiro se iban a tornar en olas embravecidas.

Tu también estabas a punto de llorar; no sabías muy bien qué hacer, o por qué estabas tan asustada. Tras un formal adiós, te calzaste los zapatos y lo dejaste.

No veías la hora de llegar a tu cuarto para llorar en paz.

* * *

_**"¿¡Queeeé!?" Hay que tener talento para arruinar todo, eh? Pero son cosas que pasan. Todo se puede arreglar, no? Solo que... hay que hacerlo pronto. ¿Se dará cuenta de eso? Creo que ninguno de los dos entendió que quiso decir el otro, así de simple... Pero, la chica cree que Haru no será feliz con ella si deja un sagrado día de natación para estar a su lado; debe estar algo confundido para semejante cambio de hábito. Y se culpa. Y él, bueno; ahora no está seguro de si ella lo quiere... Solo quería hacer algo por ella. Mm, bastante explicación me mandé: tenía miedo que no se entendiera lo que había pasado. Espero no haberlos mareado. Ya viene el siguiente, no desesperen! :)**_


	7. Un desahogo

_**Bueeno, nadie se puede quejar que es un capitulo corto, es el más largo hasta ahora xD Qué loco que está todo. Esta chica tiene mucho que pensar, y hacer... ¡A ver con qué nos sorprende! O en qué lío se mete...**_

_**No olviden dejarme sus impresiones! :D Espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

-¡Increíble tiempo, Haru! –exclamó Mako. Luego se dirigió a ti -¿Lo viste?

Te pusiste mal. Debió notarlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias, Makoto, estoy bien.

Bah, no sonaba convincente. Pero qué importaba si lo creía o no.

Estaban en el Samezuka. No tener idea de cómo respirar con normalidad al lado de Haruka te restaba fuerzas horriblemente. No habían hablado desde aquella vez, al menos seriamente. Era como si nada hubiera sucedido. Al parecer le habías dado a entender algo así, pero estabas decepcionada. De él, de ti, y del mundo. De todos ellos. Lo más gracioso era que solo tu eras culpable.

-¡Matsouka! –gritó Mikoshiba. Recordaste que existía Rin. Que también se te había declarado.

No podías hacer una cosa bien. Pocas chicas tenían la oportunidad de tener a alguien como Haru a su lado, y definitivamente, aún menos lo ahuyentaban con un discurso heroico e innecesario para luego reprochárselo por toda la eternidad. No. Solo tu. Y como si fuera poco, ahí estaba el otro chico... ¿Cómo lo iba a embarrar con él? "No creo que pueda hacer algo peor".

-Soy deprimente –tu libreta del club está llena de monstruos amenazantes, algo distinta a la de Kou (no es que no te gustara dibujar atractivas musculaturas) por el momento. Tu estado emocional era como una nube negra de tormenta, un patético día de lluvia.

Por alguna maldita razón, sabes exactamente en dónde estaba Haru en cada momento aunque no lo veas, y cuando es su turno, no puedes evitar mirarlo. La punta de tu lapicera atraviesa varias hojas. ¿Qué demonios harás con tu vida?

Rehusas a cualquier cosa que implica estar con Haru. Los chicos notan que te pasa algo, pero disimulas bien tu problema y tratas de seguir siendo buena con ellos. Antes de que se vayan ese día, te llevas aparte a Haru. Tienen que hablar.

-¿Mako sabe algo? –él se desconcierta.

-Quizás sospecha. No lo sé.

-Haru –suspiras-, quisiera hablar contigo mañana. Es... para aclarar las cosas.

-Ya las dejaste bastante aclaradas –cortó él, demasiado violento para su estilo. En seguida se avergonzó de su tono –Lo siento, mañana hablaremos.

Estás más tranquila ahora. Cuando sales afuera, ya es de noche y todo parece calmo. Te sientas en las escaleras.

-Linda noche. –sabes que es Rin. Y no te importa.

-Hola, Dientes.

-Hola, Sardina. –te ríes, te alivia. El pelirrojo se sienta a tu lado. Tiene el cabello seco. Te ríes más.

-¿Acaso usas secador de pelo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –sale a la defensiva.

-Es cosa de mujeres de bonito pelo largo –bromeas.

-Tengo un bonito pelo largo como las mujeres –y acerca su cara- ¿Y qué?

-No tan largo.

-¿Quieres que me resfríe?

-Me gustaría verte engripado. Sería divertido todos burlándose de tu nariz colorada llena de...

-¡Ah, veo que estás muy jocosa, eh? Creí que estabas en un pozo depresivo.

-¿Qué? –te pones seria. ¿Había sido tan evidente o él la había observado?

-Hoy parecías un asesino serial... a punto de serlo, al menos.

-Qué tontería –mientes.

-Ah, sí? Yo creo que te peleaste con algún Iwatobi, ¿con Nagisa?

-No.

-Mi hermana?

-¡No!

-Con Makoto es imposible... ¿con Haru?

-¡Callate!

-Ah, es eso –su tono de triunfo era irritante.

-¡No me pelee con Haru, Rin! –gritaste-. Deja de hacerte el detective. Eres un fracaso.

Él se serenó.

-Hacía mucho que no me decías Rin.

-Bueno, Escoba.

-¿Escoba? ¿Qué rayos?...

-Lo siento. Me confundí, quise decir Dientes.

-Aff, sabes que "Dientes" tiene nombre.

-Sí, molar, incisivo... Los tuyos dan igual.

-¡Cállate!... ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

-Quería estarlo, y desgraciadamente aparecieron tus dientes.

-Te acompaño a tu casa? No vas a ir sola...

-Podría. Tú deberías estar en tu habitación.

Él se para y te da la mano.

-Oye, empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Comencemos de nuevo. Estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo es agotador, sabes... Vamos, no me tengas miedo. Te prometo volverme a mitad de camino, o cuando tú digas.

Lo pensaste. La última vez que pasó algo parecido terminaste con un tobillo dolorido, en la casa de otra persona, y en su cama por cierto. Todo bien, y al día siguiente, una catástrofe. Esta vez era diferente. Sí, era Rin, pero había cambiado. Estaba más tranquilo, y de verdad no era divertido volver sola.

-Si lo juras, te dejo.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lo juro.

En el tren se sentaron en silencio. Rin cerró los ojos, con una expresión de cansancio pero agradable. Giraste la cabeza, curiosa de verlo sin su cara de expresión explosiva. Te llevaste un susto cuando abrió los ojos y te descubrió.

-¿No crees que soy muy lindo? –enrojeciste, molesta.

-No.

-Auch, eso fue duro, Sardina.

-¡Tengo nombre, Dientes!

-Yo también. Y no te creo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no me crees?

-Olvídalo.

Cuando les tocó caminar, les tocó una calle oscura.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Rin no aclaró si se refería a él o a la oscuridad.

-No –dices, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo. Claro que te inquietaba la oscuridad, y que Rin no fuera predecible.

-Qué valiente eres –sarcasmo puro.

-¿Y tú, Rin? ¿A qué le temes?

-¿Yo? A nada.

-Mentira. Tienes miedo a perder haciendo el ridículo. Sobre todo con Haru.

Diste en el clavo. Sentiste como se tensaba. Silencio incómodo. Tu sensación de triunfo desapareció poco a poco. No te contestaba. Fue desilusionaste no pelear. "¿Qué?". Te detuviste.

-¿Ya debo volver? –dijo Rin, molesto.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh? –lo sorprendiste y te miró de frente.

-Estoy muy nerviosa por... ¡no sé! Muchas cosas. Y tú... sacas lo peor de mí. ¡Quiero decir! No soy siempre así, al menos lo intento. "Aunque hace poco lastimé a Haru".

Rin te puso la mano en el hombro, lo miraste inquieto..

-Estás ahogada.

-¿Eh?

-Te estás ahogando en aguas profundas.

-Qué poético... –te burlas, pero se te caen unas lágrimas. Quizás no las pueda ver, pero las intuía porque pasó la mano por tu rostro.

-Si quisiste decir "patético", te perdono.

-No, me gusta que seas así, más relajado.

-¿Relajado? –lo oyes sonreír. En la oscuridad también ves el destello de sus dientes blancos y afilados-. ¿Eso fue un piropo? ¡Qué dulce!

Enrojeces, ¿por qué siempre arruinabas todo?

-No –sigues caminando. Al ver que no te sigue, le dice que camine.

Cuando quieres acordar, llegas a tu casa. Está todo oscuro. Últimamente llegas cada vez más tarde, pero no te importa porque la casera se fue por una semana a atender un asunto personal. Te vigilaba llamándote y tu no cometías el error de olvidar atender el teléfono.

-¿Quieres pasar? –cuando dijiste eso deseaste borrarlo. Últimamente no pensabas lo que decías.

-Claro –estaba algo impresionado por la invitación.- Linda casa. ¿Cuándo regresas a tú país?

-¿Ya me quieres lejos?

-¡No! Es que...

-Me iré dentro de unos meses, creo.

-¿Y volverás? –Lo miras.

-No lo creo. Te llamaré, si eso quieres.

Ríe sin ganas.

-Claro. Pero cuando te vas lejos, terminas olvidando lo que dejaste atrás, siempre es así.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la calle. Estaba muy enigmático.

Pasan adentro una vez que logras abrir la puerta. Se sientan en la cocina y toman algo. Sabías que Rin había estado en Australia y tratas de extraer información chismosa, pero es cansador hablar acerca de canguros, koalas, arañas y serpientes con alguien que solo estuvo entrenando con un trauma. Te resignas y callas.

-Deberías irte –exclamas dándote cuenta de la hora que es.

-Sí –Rin, al parecer muy interesado en el vaso, se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Tu lo sigues, aliviada y asustada. No querías estar sola.

-Sabes, lo que necesitas es una bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué, Rin?

-Aire. Te noto muy abrumada.

-Odio esto.

-Todo va a estar bien –te da una palmada en la cabeza y gira. Extiendes la mano involuntariamente, él se da vuelta ante el toque.

-¿Qué? –lo abrazaste de golpe, muy avergonzada. Pero querías un abrazo cálido y fuerte.

Aunque se te fue de las manos.

No supiste si tú habías besado primero o él se atrevió. La cuestión era que terminaron fundidos en un beso intenso. Antes de que te reprocharas lo que estabas haciendo, Rin decidió por los dos: te alzó, cerrando la puerta y te llevó al sofá.

-Sabía que tú eras para mí... –susurró. Te acordaste de Haru, ¿lo ibas a traicionar? No te podrías perdonar. Pero... Rin era lo que necesitabas. Pero no podías aceptarlo...

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –te contestó con un beso empalagoso, tu boca quedó con el sabor de Rin.

-Mírate –dijo mientras te contemplaba-. Al parecer te salvé. Ya no estás ahogada, hermosa. Mi linda y sensible sardina de lata.

-Cállate.

-Ah, y agresiva –sonrió pervertido. Te lamió la mejilla y tomó tu mano. Creíste que te mordería; lo hizo, pero de una manera tal que solo te produjo cosquillas.

-Ay, Rin, jaja! ¿Qué haces? –te llevaste la mano al cuello, porque si llegaba ahí, hiciera lo que hiciera te dejaría una marca. De nada sirvió, igualmente, porque cuando te distrajiste para acariciarle el hermoso cabello rojo, sentiste de lleno en tu garganta la mandíbula ávida de Rin.

-Te amo. Desde que te vi, me dabas cosquillas en el estómago cuando estabas cerca.

-¿En serio? ¿Y maltratarme y pelearme es tu manera de decirlo?

Estabas seria, realmente.

-Yo... nunca quise maltratarte –se rascó la cabeza-. Quizás no sabía actuar con alguien tenga poder sobre mí como tu... Aunque pelear es divertido; admítelo.

-Sí...

-¿Me amas? –preguntó de impreviso. Te atragantaste.

-Esteee, no te parece algo pronto?

-No para mí –está decepcionado.

-Oye, no es una gran experiencia la mía, pero creo que no deberíamos precipitarnos. ¿Sabes?

Él suspiró, dándose por satisfecho.

-Bueno, tú estás conmigo, no importa más –te besa muy suave, recorriendo los labios. Cada vez está más sobre ti.

-¿Te gustaría –se sonrojó, algo que te encantó- pasar la noche, un poco más... románticamente?

-¿Más románticamente que esto? –jadeas-. ¿Significa que te dignaste a preguntar si yo estaba de acuerdo a pesar de todo este... circo?

-¿Circo? ¡Y por supuesto que te iba a preguntar! –lo habías ofendido-. Qué mala impresión tienes de mí. ¿Crees que yo haría algo así?

-¡Pues no fuiste muy delicado en el club el otro día! ¡Creí...!

-¡Ey, no te haría nada si no estuvieras de acuerdo, por dios! ¡Jamás se me ocurriría hacerte daño! –abriste tanto los ojos que supo que debía disculparse.

-Bueno, lo siento mucho. Te mordí, es cierto. No debí hacerlo, no lo haré otra vez. Solo fue muy tentador... Pero no iba a mayores, lo juro.

Un poco más y se tiraba de rodillas suplicando perdón.

-Eres imposible, Rin –diste por terminado el diálogo, llenándole la boca con un beso redentor y abriéndole la campera de un tirón.

Gimió de gusto; y no tenía nada bajo la prenda. El torso de Rin estaba solo para ti. Lo miras con admiración, pura musculatura bien trabajada, hermosa. Rin lo notó y sonrió complacido.

-¿Te gusto, eh? Admítelo –te sonrojas.

-Ok, Rin. Físicamente me agradas. Estás más bueno que... una papa frita.

-Naaaa, ¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –Rin tenía una expresión de desolación, indignación y risa. Le sonríes, inocente y seductora.

-Me gustan mucho las papas fritas. Las amo. Siempre me las acabo, aunque sean un millón –le muerdes el hombro para demostrar que, también te lo comerías. La comparación distaba mucho de ser bonita, pero el pelirrojo acabó riéndose.

-De acuerdo, tú también estás como una papa frita.

-Ahí no sonó nada bien –siguió un minuto de silenciosos besos, mientras la ropa los iba dejando. Tus manos no podían dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de Rin. Tenía la piel tersa, delicada, no como la de un tiburón... Su olor, el de la piel y algún desodorante de chico, se convirtió en el único olor que podías captar. Tu mundo daba vueltas, mejor era no hacer caso a otra cosa además de él.

No. Nunca podrías odiarlo. Porque una parte de ti sufría cada vez que lo veías lejos, o molesto. Ah, sí, mejor era no verlo, ¿no?

-¡Augh!

-Me arañaste, quería venganza –jadeó Rin mordiéndote el cuello otra vez. Le tiraste el pelo, besándolo. Esta vez fuiste más rápida y pudiste atraparle la lengua, luego le mordisqueaste los labios. Rin rió sobre tu boca y te la llenó de besos pequeños, húmedos y aterciopelados.

-Basta de juegos.

-A tus órdenes –susurró, bajando tus manos por tu cuerpo-. Dime... sin golpearme, por favor, esta... es tu primera vez?

La pregunta heló el aire.

Mierda.

"¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!"

Por dios, querías a Rin ahora, pero... Ibas a traicionar a Haru?

Pero algo se había roto entre ellos; y Rin te quería, ¿lo ibas a herir también a él?

"¿Qué hago?... Solo responde..."

-N... no –tu respuesta fue más parecida a un suspiro. Es que estabas a punto de ponerte a llorar.

-¿Eh, no? ¿Enserio? Yo creí... no importa. ¡Ey! No te pongas así!

Bueno, por suerte el poco (o mucho, bah) tacto de Rin no lo instó a seguir investigando. Si le decías, si pronunciabas el nombre de suave y hermoso nombre de "Haru", no iba a ver vuelta atrás. Serías incapaz de seguir así. Y te ibas a morir.

-Pues bueno, eso significa que no tengo que esforzarme en ser delicado, eh?

-Tus bromas no me... ¡Ahhh!

-Quiero que me digas algo lindo... –jadeó.

"¿Qué?"...

"Distinto". Fue lo que pensaste. Rin era muy distinto al chico de ojos azules. Rin te abrazaba demasiado fuerte; casi no podías respirar y su cabello revuelto te hacía cosquillas en la cara. Y daba muestras de excitación con facilidad, con buen derroche de energía, por cierto.

Tenía bastante hambre de ti.

Así que lo ibas a disfrutar. La manera en que se movía, te tocaba...

-Riiiin –susurraste, mientras se acurrucaban para dormir, cansados pero extasiados.

-H'm?

-También te quiero.

* * *

_**Ohhh dios, terminó así, ya me parecía xD No puedo imaginarme cómo va salir de eso esta chica. Pero de verdad, no podría haberse resistido a Rin, era una tentación demasiado fuerte, no? Pero, y Haru?**_

_**A ver qué va a pasar... O.o **_

_**Muuuchas gracias por leer! Los quierooo! Cuídense! :D**_


	8. Culpa

_**Waaaa, capítulo ocho! Viniendo de mí es un logro xD ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! :'D**_

_**Bueno, esta chica va a tener problemas... otra vez.**_

_**Espero que les guste, comenten a ver qué les pareció. :D **_

* * *

Tenías calor. Y olías la piel de Rin muy cerca. No podías despegar los ojos. El brazo del nadador estaba sobre tu cabeza, por eso sentías calor. Qué lindo, estabas tan cómoda. Adormecida aún, diste vuelta a la derecha... y de pronto te encontraste en el piso, debido a una dolorosa y sorpresiva caída del sofá.

-¡Ay!

-¿Estás bien? –era la voz ronca de Rin; estaba tan despeinado que te olvidaste de tu dolor para reírte-. Ah, parece que sí –continuó, mientras se frotaba la cara para despabilarse.

-Tu cabello...

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! –y Rin se peinó con los dedos-. Pero mírate –y levantó la mano para... despeinarte terriblemente.

-¿Qué haces? –chillaste. Le pegaste en broma. Él rió. Te sorprendiste de verlo tan feliz. ¿Eso lo causabas tu? Te llenó de alegría. Lo miraste mientras se vestía a medias.

-Voy al baño –anunció, con el sueño aún marcado en la cara.

-Ok –te acostaste otra vez para sentir el calor que Rin había dejado. Y su aroma.

Casi te volvías a dormir, cuando oíste unos golpes en la puerta que te sonaron como baldes de agua fría. Te arruinó el momento; pero solo un segundo: ese era el día en que te llegaban encomiendas de tu familia. Siempre con algún mensaje escondido que decía cuánto te extrañaban. Quizás era para hacerte sentir culpable, ja! Pero era como recibir regalos de cumpleaños.

Te vestiste apresuradamente, con la campera de Rin (te quedaba como un vestido, no había problema) y abriste la puerta...

Y casi te mueres.

...

-... ¡Ah!

-¿Quién es...? –y Rin, que acababa de volver, enmudeció de golpe.

-¿¡H... Haru!?

Querías desaparecer, mientras intentabas imaginar algo para decir.

Haruka, que se había puesto pálido al verte con la chaqueta del Samezuka, dio la impresión de que se moría al ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Haru te miró con los ojos llenos de dolor. No podías explicar lo mal que te sentías.

Silencio incómodo.

El chico de ojos azules habló entonces, con un tono que jamás habías escuchado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Rin? –ante el silencio, te miró.

-Yo... –el pelirrojo también te miró.

-Venía a verte, _(Nombre)_, para hablar, como me dijiste... Pero veo que estás ocupada...

Tenía la voz temblorosa, y los ojos brillantes. Y dio media vuelta para irse. Y no tenías fuerzas para detenerlo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –te preguntó Rin, alarmado.

-¡Quédate aquí! –gritaste, mientras te quitabas la chaqueta de Rin y terminabas de vestirte lo más rápido que habías hecho nunca.

Saliste corriendo: lo ibas a alcanzar, como fuera. Aunque... ¿por dónde había ido? Allá lejos divisaste su figura. Jadeando, corriste mientras gritabas.

-¡Haruka! –pero no te escuchaba. El corazón te latía desbocado: era la ruta del club, debías llegar antes de que él entrara.

-¡Haru! –te escuchó, a pesar de que no dabas más. Se detuvo enfrente del edificio. Su expresión no decía nada. Aguardó pacientemente a que recuperaras el habla; estabas sonrojada por la carrera y por la vergüenza.

-Haru... No era la idea, lo juro. Pero no creo que deba afectarte tanto, yo...

-¿Que no me afecte tanto? ¿Qué te parece? –su voz no parecía muy alterada.

-Es que lo nuestro no parecía tan serio...

-¿¡No parecía!? –gritó de pronto, desesperado o enojado, no lo supiste.

No importaba. De todos modos nunca te había gritado. No lo reconocías así. Algo se le había roto. Nuevamente: por tu culpa.

-¡Te dije lo mucho que te quería pero no te importó! –te enojaste de pronto.

-¡Le mentiste a Makoto y a todo el mundo, Haru, y yo estaba ahí! ¡Creí que no querías que se supiera porque estabas avergonzado de lo nuestro!

-¿¡Qué dices!? –exclamó, con la voz que se le empezaba a quebrar-. ¡Tu empezaste a mentir! ¡Y también estaba ahí!

-¡Eso fue distinto! No estaba hablando con un amigo.

-¡No me quieres, verdad? Eh?

-¿Qué? –eso había sido estúpido, como la estúpida pelea que habías generado. No era cierto. Lo amabas. A pesar de que te sentías horriblemente mal, sabías que Haru lo estaba pasando peor. "Soluciónalo ahora, ¡quién te manda...!"- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Pero Haru estaba desesperado, con los ojos húmedos, sus hermosos ojos de azul puro llenos de tristeza. No te escuchaba.

-¿Por qué Rin?

-¡Haru, escúchame! No tienes que pensar así...

-¿Estabas con él?

-... Siií, pero...

-No hay nada más de qué hablar –se giró, pero lo agarraste del brazo, antes de que lo perdieras para siempre.

-¡No, Haru, por favor, escúchame. Necesito que me creas: ¡yo te amo! ¡Es verdad!

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó alguien. Ah, nada hacías bien...

Intentabas solucionar algo, y empeorabas todo.

Rin había escuchado buena parte de su discusión; allí estaba, a unos metros, echando chispas.

Quisiste reír por lo "peor, imposible", "de la sartén al fuego" y cualquier otra expresión que expresaba tu situación literalmente.

-Explícate.

Suspiraste hondo. "Aclárate de una vez".

-También te amo, Rin –susurraste, aunque para ellos fue un grito. Haru giró la cabeza, sus labios temblaban. ¡Dios, como querías abrazarlo!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé! Haru, Rin, ¡los dos son los chicos más geniales que conocí en mi vida! ¡los quiero por igual! No puedo...

-¡Qué estupidez! –gritó Rin-. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡O yo o él! ¡Más vale que te decidas ahora!

-¡Cállate! –Haru se enfrentó a Rin con agresividad; otra novedad-. ¡Deberías dejarla en paz!

-¡Habla el que la tiró al agua! ¡Déjala tú!

-¡No puedes tener todo!

-¡BASTA! –gritaste, más asustada que nunca-. ¡No tiene que hacer esto, por favor no se peleen por mí!

-¡Si no eliges, no hablas! –gritó Rin, con los ojos brillantes y expresión de tiburón hambriento.

-¡Rin! –Haru dio un paso adelante, y eso hizo que el pelirrojo perdiera los estribos y empujó al otro chico.

-¿¡Por qué estás en medio Haru, siempre estás ahí, fingiendo que no te importa nada!? ¡Hazte a un lado!

Te llevaste las manos a la boca. Conocías la historia de los chicos, su amistad. Era hermosa. ¡Y la estabas destruyendo!

"¡Cómo pude hacer eso?"

Los tres quedaron silenciosos, pero los chicos tenían sentimientos más explosivos que los tuyos en ese momento.

-¡¿Por qué te metiste tú?! ¡Te cruzas todo el tiempo en mi camino, Rin! ¡Cada vez que nos encontramos es para desafiarme! –Haru lo empujó a su vez. Pero el pelirrojo lo agarró por la remera y lo sacudió.

-¡Ella es mía!

-¡Estuvo conmigo primero! –el chico de ojos azules se lo quitó de encima, pero Rin, con furia, lo golpeó en la cara. El puñetazo sonó feo.

-¡Rin, basta! –gritaste, pero nadie te escuchaba. Y Haru, tan tranquilo y serio, le devolvió el golpe al pelirrojo, tirándolo al suelo.

Se limpió la sangre de la boca, mientras Rin se incorporaba, tambaleante: le sangraba la nariz.

"¡Ay, dios, ay, dios, qué hago?"

Te pusiste, desesperada, en medio de ambos con la esperanza de separarlos y parar esa estúpida pelea producto de malentendidos y emociones ciegas. Pero Rin alargó el brazo y te hizo a un lado y se arrojó sobre el otro chico, que se defendió.

Aquello no parecía terminar pronto, o bien. Por eso agradeciste cuando el escándalo atrajo a los chicos de Iwatobi.

En un segundo Makoto había agarrado a Haru por las axilas; se debatía como un pez fuera del agua. Tenía la cara roja y respiraba fuerte, pero acabó calmándose porque Mako era más fuerte y no tenía otra opción. Miró fijamente a Rin, que había sido detenido por un sorprendido Rei.

-¿Estaban peleando? –Nagisa parecía desolado, pero solo un momento: al siguiente se mostró interesado por la novedad. Mal momento. Por suerte no dijo nada más.

-No pueden armar un escándalo en la calle o tendrán problemas –anunció Rei, la voz de la razón. De no ser por tener que contener a Rin, se hubiera arreglado los anteojos como hacía siempre. El pelirrojo intentó desasirse, pero sin mucho esfuerzo-. Arreglen sus problemas en otro lado.

-No pueden pelear así, en realidad. Haru, Rin, son amigos. ¿Qué pasa? –Makoto sonaba bastante tranquilo, casi como un padre.

Nadie respondió.

Haru, "cazado" y despatarrado, tenía la remera arrugada y el abdomen al aire y hubiera resultado tierno de no ser por la situación.

Rin ahora tenía la cara oculta por el pelo.

Makoto te miró. Sentiste que esos sinceros ojos verdes te señalaban.

-Es mi culpa –suspiraste-. Lo siento tanto, pero es mi culpa.

-No es _solo_ tu culpa –musitó Haru-. Makoto, suéltame, es un asunto de los tres, nadie más.

-No se peleen –dijo el chico más alto, soltándolo. Rei liberó al pelirrojo. Los dos se miraron, serios y enfadados pero afortunadamente la energía explosiva del momento anterior había desaparecido. Claro que eso no significaba que había acabado el asunto. Las cosas estaban más complicadas que nunca.

* * *

_**Fin. *_* "¡NOO, que hacés?" **_

_**Bueno, quiero decirles que hasta acá tenía escrito el fanfic (parecía tanto! qué nostalgia). O sea, listo. Pero sé como puede seguir... Si quieren que lo siga, díganme. Si les parece que "Mejor lo dejamos así" para que no hayan más líos para la pobre chica, entonces esté sí es el final, y me despido agradeciéndoles de nuevo por cómo siguieron la historia. Disfruté tanto leyendo sus reviews como (creo yo) ustedes leyeron mis párrafos! [Ah, que sentimental me puse, bueno, ya no digo más jeje]**_

_**Si decido hacer el capítulo siguiente, eso sí, va a tardar un toque... Bueno, adiós y cuídense! :D**_


	9. FA N1- Cap1: Corazones rotos

_**Holaaa! Sip, aún vivo xD Perdonen la demora pero tengo tan poco tiempo... en fin. Les diré cómo haré: me han pedido que haga dos finales alternativos, uno en la que la chica se quede con Haru y otro con Rin :D Lo cual es lo más... justo y fácil jaja! Pero como yo tenía otro idea, y como no la quiero descartar (igual no es gran cosa xD ) voy a hacer tres finales alternativos: primero el original y luego los otros dos, así seguidos, porque tengo que terminar de a uno a la vez, no hay otra xD Así que paciencia para los que quieren el final con Haru, lo mismo para los que quieren a Rin! Primero va el Final Alternativo 1. Como siempre, gracias por leer y la paciencia! y no olviden comentar!**_

_**PD: Aviso que es un capítulo poco feliz, pero no desesperen, ya vendrán tiempos mejores! ;D**_

* * *

Prendiste el teléfono por última vez y deseaste no haberlo hecho. Te temblaba la mano al leer los mensajes desesperados. Imaginaste una versión romántica de tu misma levantándote y bajándote de allí. O ver una de las siluetas de los que amabas corriendo, como en las películas. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Y ya nada podías hacer, cuando tuviste que apagarlo. Cerraste los ojos, como queriendo borrar ese día... Cada vez parecía dolerte más...

* * *

-Me acosté con los dos.

Simple y concisa, la frase quedó demasiado tiempo en el aire.

Demasiado fácil decirlo, demasiado. Después, te dolió físicamente. Y enrojeciste, escucharlo sonaba peor de lo que era en realidad. Kou se llevó la mano a la boca: es que le estabas contando lo que había sucedido. Solo a ella se lo habías dicho, porque los demás solo lo intuían.

Aquella tarde se suspendió el entrenamiento. Porque se necesitó hielo para contusiones y calmar ánimos. Rin se sentó los más lejos posible de Haru y se marchó enseguida, mirándolos a él y a ti; sus ojos rojos eran como ascuas. Luego te marchaste tu, que no sabías dónde meterte. Arrastrando tu alma y tu corazón.

Entonces te encerraste en tu cuarto, presionando la espalda contra la puerta, como para evitar que entraran más problemas...

El fin de semana evitaste el contacto con el exterior. Al empezar las clases llegabas lo más tarde posible. Y te sentabas lo más lejos posible de Haru. Veías su nuca, el cabello corto sedoso y negro. Recordaste tus dedos hundiéndose en aquella esponjosa y lacia melena; el corazón te latió rápido. Qué cosas pensabas. Temiste que Makoto volteara y te descubriera con esos ojos verde esmeralda tan buenos y puros. Se te hizo un nudo en la garganta. Como fuera aguantarías hasta la salida, pero no ibas a poder huir para siempre. Menos con la culpa carcomiéndote y la carga de ser causante del malestar grupal.

Miles de veces levantaste el teléfono para llamar; miles de veces tus pies te encaminaron para el Samezuka o la casa de Haru, pero jamás llegaste... ¿Y qué ibas a decir? "Chicos, lo siento. Mejor hagamos como si nunca hubiese pasado esto y seamos amigos como antes". Porque el "Lo siento, denme otra oportunidad, no sé por qué lo hice" era mentira. ¿Y por qué?

"Odio decir esto, pero es verdad: no me arrepiento. Y lo peor: ¡no puedo elegir entre ambos! Nunca quise a nadie más que a ellos dos!"

Kou asintió mientras te desahogabas. Ahora era tu confidente (y su relación prosperaba, aún en secreto). Te sorprendió que no se había acercado a ti como hermana de Rin sino como una amiga, y quería ayudarte. Claro que no podía hacer nada.

-Y no sé qué hacer con eso.

Te era más fácil nadar... en una piscina sin agua.

-Deberías ir y hablar con ellos. Están tristes también.

-Kou, no puedo ahora.

-Pero el viernes sí! Lo harás!

-Mm...

-¡Tienes qué hacerlo!

-Quizás.

Porque recordaste que sí tenías un motivo. Uno que te aterraba.

* * *

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Bueno. Está bien... ajá. Sí, ¿hola? Sí, sí. Ok. Sí.

-¿Estás segura? –del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el alboroto de tu familia.

Suspiraste. Era tu decisión.

Juntaste fuerzas para la noche. Llagabas temprano a la casa de Haru (qué recuerdos), pero Kou y Mako ya estaban ahí. "Mejor". Ella te abrió la puerta. Miraste a Haru, con delantal, y te saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. Se sonrojó, apenas, pero lo suficiente como para tener que darse vuelta y fingir que te ignoraba. No hiciste caso. Ya habría tiempo para hablar. Nagisa y Rei llegaron después, seguidos por un muy retrasado Rin, que apareció refunfuñando con unas bolsas pesadas que dejó sobre la mesa, para luego huir de inmediato de la zona, porque estabas cerca. Te evitaban y se evitaban como unos apestados.

En la cena ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de decir algo positivo. Makoto estaba a tu lado, y te tranquilizaba, pero no mucho; tenías miedo que el tema saltara en medio de la mesa. O peor aún: que recordaran algo que habían olvidado, pero que tú (que debiste haber refrescado el asunto) cada hora, cada minuto, lo tenías más presente, molestándote como una astilla que se clavaba más y más.

Saliste fuera, agobiada. Conseguiste que Haru y Rin aceptaran hablar contigo. Por las dudas, caminaste un trecho. Si comenzaban a discutir, mejor que los demás no oyeran. Haru caminó hacia ti y te miró sin decir nada; Rin llegó y se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de impaciencia que era más tierna de lo que le gustaría a él.

-Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme con ambos –comenzaste, y al instante odiaste tu tono ¡ni que estuvieras presentando una conferencia!-. Pero creo que mi error también fue culpa –["De que son demasiado adorables"]- de que ninguno de nosotros pudo manejar esa situación.

Notaste un levísimo movimiento muscular en la cara de Haru, pero no pudiste identificar a qué humor respondía porque Rin hervía silenciosamente y captó tu atención. Ahora tenías que asegurarte de mirar a ambos por igual, o el efervescente pelirrojo saltaría y Haru... bueno, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría.

-Yo –miraste tus pies, nerviosa- no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Solo creo que podemos hacer un... un adiós a todo.

-¿Adiós a todo? ¿Estás cortando como así? –el cabello de Rin se sacudió enfatizando sus palabras. No entendiste.

-Creí que ya estaba cortado ésto –resoplaste, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Nadie dijo nada –gruñó Rin, aquello era cierto pero ¡bueno, al ver cómo estaban las cosas era más que obvio ,no? Haru miró para otro lado sin aportar nada. Maldición, qué complicados eran.

-¡Bueno, ahora lo estoy diciendo! –cambiaste rápidamente el tono ¡si se suponía que estabas arrepentida!-. Rin, Haru, será mejor que... volvamos a ser amigos.

Contemplaste con dolor los ojos rojizos y azules. No aguantaste mucho, bajaste la mirada.

-Y sobre ustedes, quiero que vuelvan a tener la amistad que tenían antes.

-¿Amistad? ¿Qué...? –Rin resopló enojado-. ¿De qué hablas? Eso es asunto nuestro, deberías...

-¡Me preocupa! ¡Es mi culpa que se hayan peleado, Rin! Me siento peor por eso... –gritaste.

El pelirrojo miró a Haru. Había menos tensión en sus miradas, como si no lo hubieran pensado antes. Te aliviaste, pero solo por un segundo: ahora tenías a los dos contra ti. Enrojeciste y tomaste aire para volver a hablar.

-Tengo que decirles algo –oíste la risa sarcástica de Rin, pero no dejaste que te interrumpiera-. Acerca de...

-¿De qué?

-Acerca del adiós...

Silencio. Te armaste de valor, pero entonces la paciencia de Rin se acabó.

-¡Sí, adiós, _(Nombre)_! ¡Adión, Haru! Nos vemos.

-¡Eh, espera!

-Esperé bastante, _(Nombre)_ –Rin sonó sombrío y no osaste detenerlo. Quedaste allí, viendo boquiabierta como se iban ambos, lo mismo que tu pobre determinación.

"Me siento... horrible... otra vez. Olvidé que se sentía estar bien..." Te llevaste las manos a las mejillas, estaban muy calientes. Los ojos te picaban y veías borroso.

-No voy a llorar. Ya no...

Respiraste hondo, tratando de convencerte. Cuando habías conseguido tragártelas, apareció Mako a tu lado.

-¿Toda va bien, _(Nombre)_?

"¡Dios, tengo que resistir!". Forzaste una sonrisa y asentiste. Si hablabas, llorabas.

-¿Estás segura? –asentiste de nuevo, giraste para para irte y lo saludaste sin mirarlo.

-Sí, Mako. Gracias.

* * *

Faltaste a clase el día siguiente, corriendo el rumor de un resfrío hipercontagioso. Hasta Rei se lo creyó. Nadie apareció por tu casa y eso era justo lo que querías. Esos dos no te habían querido escuchar. Y si se lo decías a los demás, pronto acabarían enterándose por ellos, cosa que no debía pasar... ¿Y ahora?

"¡Lo hubieras soltado y ya!". Claro, pero ¿y su reacción? No necesitabas mucha imaginación para suponerla. El modo cobarde de hacer las cosas era más simple.

Comprobaste tus cosas otra vez en tu cuarto y suspiraste. Mañana venía la parte difícil.

* * *

-Me voy.

-¿Adónde?

-A casa.

-¿¡A casa!? ¿A... tu país? –Mako puso cara de perrito asustado-. ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

Sentiste que estabas siendo cruel con él, pero era parte de tu _"plan de escape y solución forzosa"_ de la situación. Decir todo de una vez a las personas adecuadas. Habías practicado en un espejo incluso; Mako era muy predecible.

-Mañana, a la noche, me voy de Japón –continuaste.

-¿¡Qué!? –Makoto se abalanzó sobre ti, pero solo para cerrar la puerta de la entrada, paro no oír los gritos de Ran y Ren que jugaban dentro de la casa, y para tomarte por los hombros con sus manos.

-Se acabó mi intercambio –"y en realidad decidí no renovarlo", pensaste eso, ni loca lo dirías. Y tuviste el descaro de encogerte de hombros.- Tarde o temprano pasaría, no?

-¿Pero no te quedaba más tiempo? ¿P... por qué no nos avisaste antes? Te hubiéramos... hecho una fiesta, una...

Lo interrumpiste, asustada.

-¡No! ¡Makoto, odio eso, no! No quiero ser el centro de atención... otra vez. Makoto: eres la mejor persona que conozco y te agradezco mucho que hayas sido mi amigo.

-Somos amigos, _(Nombre)_ –susurró, tan dulce como siempre. Makoto se había puesto colorado, sin borrar la cara de preocupación.

-Mm, lo sé. Nos hablaremos y eso, lo prometo, pero... –"¡Hazla corta, mujer, por dios! Duele menos..." – me tengo que ir.

-B... bueno, avisaré a los demás y...

-¡NO! –él calló. Por su expresión dolida, supiste que había entendido todo-. Necesito que me prometas no decir nada a Haru y Rin.

De pronto Mako se puso muy serio.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Quiero decir –te apresuraste, al recibir la misma respuesta de Kou, Nagisa y Rei-. Que no se lo digas hoy, por favor.

-¿No vas a despedirte de ellos?

-No puedo mirarlos a la cara y decirles eso... así de simple.

-¡Iré contigo! Si quieres que...

-¡No, Mako, gracias pero no puedo! ¡No puedo!

-Por favor –tenía los ojos húmedos y la voz quebrada-. No le hagas esto a Haru... ni a Rin. No lo hagas, _(Nombre)_. Sé que no quieres hacerlo.

Dudaste. Como si de pronto tu máscara de dureza se hubiera partido revelando que si tenías un corazón, aunque roto y magullado. Pero estabas decidida a usar la lógica... para evitar tu sufrimiento y prolongar el de ellos. _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_. Seguro que se enojarían y estarían aún más heridos, pero pronto volverían a lo suyo, pasado un tiempo de no verte.

-No. Adiós, Makoto -le diste la mano a pesar de que intentó abrazarte, porque después de engañarlo, mejor no hacerlo... Ya tenías bastante.

Te diste prisa, pero no solo por la huída.

De verdad tu avión salía mañana, pero... no salía de Iwatobi. De allí te irías... esa misma tarde, dentro de un par de horas de hecho.

Y tal como planeaste, ninguno de tus amigos te despidió en el andén.

* * *

La casera abrió la puerta y vio a un par de muchachos pálidos y sin aliento. Uno pelirrojo, de vivos ojos y uno de cabello oscuro y pupilas tan azules como el cielo sin nubes. Hablaron al mismo tiempo y no les entendió anda.

-¡A ver, cálmense! –las señora los reconoció entonces-. ¡Ah! Son los amigos de _(Nombre)_. ¿Vienen por la caja? Les dejó unas cosas a ustedes.

-¿Dónde...?

-¿... está?

-¿La caja? –la señora no entendía.

-¿¡Dónde está _(Nombre)_!? –gritaron.

La casera se sorprendió.

-¿Acaso no les dijo? Se fue ayer.

Los brazos del chico más alto cayeron, lo mismo que su expresión alterada. El otro se puso tan pálido, que creyó que se desmayaría. ¿Cómo que no lo sabían?

-¿Chicos, están bien?

-¿A.. Adónde se fue?

-No creo que importe a estas alturas. Faltan un par de horas para su vuelo.

-¡Podemos alcanzarla, Haru!

-¡Chicos! Ya no está en Iwatobi...

El pelirrojo tenía la mirada vacía.

-Pero... ayer dijo que se iría hoy de aquí.

-No –el de ojos zafiro bajó la cabeza-. Le dijo a Makoto y los otros que se iría hoy, pero, de Japón.

-Ayer salió de Iwatobi, sino, no estaría llegando ahora al aeropuerto –completó la señora entre triste e incrédula.

El de cabello oscuro giró y se fue sin más. El otro quedó un segundo, perdido, hasta que lo siguió, sacando un teléfono y marcando con nerviosismo.

-Estos chicos de hoy en día...

* * *

Poco después de eso, tú, muy lejos de allí, apagabas tu teléfono, en el avión, rumbo a tu casa.

Y no te habías despedido de ellos dos.

Y no habías sido totalmente franca.

Con eso esperabas que todo acabara pronto. Esperabas que tus problemas y sentimientos quedaran atrás, cuando volaras a casa, y que le llevaras a ellos todo el mal que les habías causado.

Si tan solo fuera así de simple...

* * *

_**Ay, dios, qué cosa hizo... Dentro de algunas semanas vendrá el siguiente, no se preocupen.**_

_**PD (de nada que ver con esto): viendo la segunda temporada (feelings destruidos! xD ) quería comentar lo mucho que me impresionó ver a Haru en el capítulo 9 ¡Oh my God, mi adorable manzana azul xD!... Y pensé: ok, en este fic reacciona (sí! tiene sentimientos jaja) parecido entonces lo hice bien xD jaja. Aunque quería mencionar, que en la primera temporada cuando Rin se enoja, intenta golpear a Haru!, y en la segunda, cuando Haru se enoja, no golpea a Rin, sino al casillero... Detalles je... **__**No sé como lo vieron. En fin, a ver como termina la serie... ¡Que no quiero que acabe! iaaaa**_

_**Nos leemos :D Cuídense.**_


	10. FA N1- Cap2: Cosas que pasan

_**Hola! Tanto tiempo! :D Bueno, continuación del primer final alternativo! **_

_**Espero que les guste! A mí me gustó hacerlo :)**_

_**No olviden comentarme a ver qué les pareció! Muuuuchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! :'D **_

Cruzar tanta agua no había resultado tan mal la última vez. Pero tu mala suerte (tal vez castigo de tu cobardía) te jugó una mala pasada: luego de tu largo viaje, un anciano casi se lleva tu equipaje por equivocación, no pudiste contactar con tu familia y entonces saliste del aeropuerto a ver si te habían pasado a buscar. Y había empezado a llover y estabas sin paraguas. Pero eso no fue nada: "Agua tenía que ser". Un auto pasó demasiado rápido –maldito irresponsable- y te bañó con una lluvia de agua barrosa del cordón de la calle. Era de no creer; peor: habías abierto la boca para gritar en ese instante, y se te llenó de agua. Un asco. Un desastre. Querías morirte. Por suerte el teléfono y tu equipaje estaban sanos y secos.

Tu familia (a la que encontraste después de horas de buscar por dentro y fuera del lugar y de pedir prestado un teléfono –se le había muerto la batería al tuyo-) te recibió como si te hubieras ido por 50 años y no sabías cómo hacer para fingir estar feliz. "Estoy en casa y no los veré más; entonces, no les puedo causar más daño... Debería sentirme satisfecha por eso" pero no servía de mucho.

Al llegar a casa te diste un buen baño y dormiste como un día y algo; cuando volviste a la vida, ordenaste tus cosas y llamaste a tus amigos de tu país. Era hora de empezar una nueva vida.

En el colegio eras la novedad. Te disgustaba, pero tenías que fingir. Contaste miles de veces las mismas anécdotas cuando te lo pedían y acabaste por describir Iwatobi como una guía turística. Nadie parecía cansarse. Está bien, había sido un viaje exótico.

* * *

-¿Quién es ese chico?

Estaban viendo unas fotos con tus amigas y de pronto estaba esa. No la recordabas. Era una imagen de tu y Haru en uno de esos hermosos miradores de madera de Iwatobi, ¿quién demonios había sacado esa foto? No podías hablar; te importaba un comino que estuvieras ahí y no lo recordaras, pero ¡estaba Haru! Y en esa foto estaba mirándote, sutil pero igualmente intenso, como era su estilo. Dios, esos ojos tan azules, ese tono simple pero profundo, atrapante. Y tú como una tonta, mirando cualquier cosa "¿Una gaviota, qué es eso?" allá en el horizonte; se te había escapado esa situación. Sentiste un calor en tu corazón, que te empezó a doler.

-A que es lindo –murmuró una de tus amigas. "Cuidado". De nada sirvió tu autocontrol; el tono rojo de tus mejillas fue tan fuerte como instantáneo.

-¿Tú crees? –por supuesto qué sí, qué estupidez. Haru era hermoso en todos los mundos posibles, pensaste. Simplemente había que disimular, ¿se lo creían?

-¡Ay, por dios, _(Nombre)_ dime que te lo agarraste!

-¡Qué cosas dices! –fingiste.

-¡Sos un desastre!

-Ey, es que no te das cuenta? –la reprendió otra de tus amigas, señalando los colores de tu cara-. ¡Es obvio, mirá como se puso!

-¿Qué es obvio? –protestaste.

-Que ahí hay algo –tus amigas rieron con picardía-. Queremos detalles.

-No voy a dar ni medio detalle.

-Y qué me dices de éste. ¡Chicas, por dios! ¡Qué bueno que está!

-¡Qué espalda!

-Es Makoto –protestaste. Te lo imaginaste todo vergonzoso al ser objeto de admiración de chicas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste estas fotos? –inquirió una de tus amigas, quejándose de tu suerte y con razón.

-Éramos miembros de un club de natación. Ya te lo dije.

-No sabes nadar.

-No le _gusta_ nadar –corrigió una de tus amigas.

-¡Chicas! Le gustaban esos pibes, por eso; no sean tontas.

-¡Ey! Simplemente fueron muy buenos amigos conmigo –nadie se creía tu versión de las cosas.

-¡Oh! Aquí está otra vez este de pelo negro, en malla, chicas. Miren.

-Se llama Haru. Haruka. Y no hay nadie que nade más hermoso que él.

-Sí, como sea, jaja. Uh, acá hay más. ¿Son...?

-Nagisa, Rei. Ella es Kou.

-Ah, nos vamos a poner celosas, je.

-Vamos. Bueno, ese es el club. Esa es mi sensei, y ese el colegio. ¡Ah, ese es el Samezuka!

-¿El Same-qué?

-No importa, no es necesario que lo vean...

Intentaste evitar que siguieran viendo, pero no pudiste.

-Ni de chiste, las vamos a ver todas y varias veces... ¿¡Naaa, _(Nombre)_, cómo demonios tienes tanta suerte!? ¡Miren a éste!

-Rin... –tu corazón se detuvo.

-¡Éstos son abdominales, chicas!

-Pues ya puedes decirle a tu novio que vaya al gimnasio.

-Mi novio no tiene caso...

-¡Oh, otro pelirrojo!

-Ah, es el capitán del Samezuka, Mikoshiba.

-Éste es muy adorable.

-Nitori.

-No es mi tipo, es aburrido...

-Uhh, pero este Rin... ¿En serio que no estuviste con ninguno?

Varios pares de ojos te miraron con expectación.

-Eran mis amigos.

-¡Qué desperdicio! En fin, ¿volverás para allá de visita? Te daremos consejos para que eso no vuelva a pasar, eh?

-Qué detalle.

Mejor no seguir hablando de eso.

* * *

Aquella noche tuviste pesadillas. Estabas en Iwatobi; y corrías y corrías, llamabas a cualquiera de ellos. Pero no había nadie. La cuidad estaba vacía. Abandonada.

La verdad: estaba tan abandonada como tu corazón.

Así te sentías.

* * *

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Qué bueno! Chicas, alguien se inspiró en Japón, eh.

-¿Qué? Solo voy a empezar natación.

-Muy bien, je.

Refunfuñaste. Ahora a cada rato te daban lata con tus _amigos_ de Iwatobi.

¿Por qué se te había ocurrido?

En un intento de vencer tu mala suerte con el agua.

Todo era una larga historia. Habías sido relativamente buena, en tu infancia. Pero luego te habían pasado tantas cosas. Un amigo cercano se ahogó surfeando cerca de la escollera. Otra compañera de natación se quebró una pierna antes de una competencia; aquello te había impresionado mucho.

Ni hablar de la vez en la que, en medio del mar, notaste lo lejos que estabas de la orilla y ¡la corriente te arrastraba hacia atrás! Los guardavidas (si te vieron) creyeron que estabas bien. Pero en medio de tu lucha te acalambraste, te asustaste y te sentiste tan sola en el mar que creíste que ibas a hundirte, a morir allí.

La corriente te arrastró muy cerca de la escollera, pero al mismo tiempo las olas calmaron y con el instinto de supervivencia avivado, nadaste con todas tus fuerzas hasta que hiciste pie. Quedaste parada, en la orilla, atónita, temblando de frío y oyendo solo el sonido marino (que nunca te había parecido aterrador) y tu corazón latiendo desbocado. Giraste lentamente; cuando uno cree que va a morir, la impresión queda por siempre. Nunca más el mar hondo.

A los pocos días tenías una competencia, pero tenías miedo de que tu pierna se acalambrara de vuelta, una vez te había pasado, te ponías muy nerviosa, así que dejaste a otra chica en tu lugar. Ella estaba muy feliz; y era buena nadando. Seguro que haría buen tiempo.

Resultó horrible. Llegó última, pero muchos, muchos segundos después de la más lenta. La chica había saltado mal, virado mal y se había atragantado con el agua. Lo imposible había sucedido. Te apenaste, pero ella se puso tan mal, lloró tanto, que sentiste que era tu culpa.

Al final nadie de tu equipo hizo un buen desempeño. Después cerraron la pileta un mes para refaccionar. Al llegar el tiempo de la reinscripción, tuviste una gripe fatal, la peor de tu vida. Al recuperarte, decidiste dejarlo atrás, en medio de un año complicado. Y pasaron los años sin tocar una piscina. Y luego Haru y su chapuzón. La manzana azul y un viejo trauma.

Y todo lo demás.

Así que estabas siendo valiente.

La pileta quedaba cerca de tu casa y tenías un horario tranquilo. Nadabas libre. Como Haru. Sin profesores ni entrenamientos ni siquiera compañeros. Después de la escuela ibas a nadar y te concentrabas en lo que hacías, olvidándote de todo. Así pasaron varias semanas.

Hacía poco habías hablado con todos, menos ellos dos. No habías respondido sus mensajes. Y tus amigos estaban molestos pero en cierto grado compresivos. Pedían que vinieras, en el verano.

-Claro.

¿Por qué no?

* * *

-¡Ey, hola!

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¡(_Nombre)_! ¡Ay dios, cuanto tiempo!

-Veo que seguís nadando.

-Ah, sí... después de esa vez... Bah, me lo merecía. Igual, ya no compito, no tendría tiempo, jaja! ¿Qué contás?

-Estuve en Japón.

Te habías encontrado con esa chica con la que habías intercambiado lugares (coincidencias de la vida), y hacía mucho que no se hablaban. Sí por mails y mensajes pasajeros, pero encontrarse de nuevo en una pileta era distinto. Y ella parecía no recordar lo malo por lo que dejaste de inquietarte por ello.

Hablaron mientras se secaban el pelo. De pronto se acordó.

-¿Siempre vas en este horario?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, voy a empezar a venir más seguido entonces, así nos encontramos. ¿Sabes? Sí me gusta ir a las competencias.

-¿No era que no entrenabas?

-No, es cierto. Me gusta verlas.

-Ah, claro.

-¿A ti?

-No me gustan las competencias.

Ella se rió.

-¿El viernes vas a nadar?

-Sí, ¿por?

-No podrás. Cierran.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay una competencia organizada por una marca de bebidas, creo, o algo así. Es nueva.

-¡Qué aburrido!

-¡No! ¡Va a estar muy buena! A mí me dejan sentarme sin pase, conozco al director, puedo conseguirte un lugar y ¡no voy sola! Si no tienes nada más que hacer...

Bueno, cierto.

-De acuerdo. Si me aburro es tu culpa.

-Si te aburres, pagas la merienda.

-¡Eh! Es una trampa.

* * *

-Maldición.

Hacía calor en las gradas. Y el teléfono sonaba en algún lado de tu mochila. Y no lo podías encontrar. Entonces dejó de sonar. Ayer lo habías olvidado en casa de una amiga y al devolvértelo te había dicho de las numerosas llamadas que habías tenido. Aunque te habías olvidado del asunto. Resoplaste, y te sentaste. Ya te habías tomado media botella de la bebida que estaba de promoción, la que organizaba el evento.

-¿De donde sacaron esta marca?

Tu amiga acababa de llegar con otra botella.

-No tengo idea; pero no hace daño, creo.

Rieron.

-Creo que es asiática o rusa, no sé. La cuestión es que le está haciendo competencia a las otras bebidas hidratantes, especialmente a las estadounidenses. ¡Oh, mira, ahora viene mi competencia favorita! Cien metros libres. Recuerdo lo que me pasó a mí, que loco, bah, en ese momento no me lo parecía... Te decía, la estrategia publicitaria es todo, no?

-¿Entonces?

-Mmm –la chica bebió el líquido dulce azul, era rico-. Entonces, para hacer publicidad en el resto del mundo, organizaron una especie de mundial. Hacen un sorteo y algunas ciudades del mundo compiten entre sí en varias disciplinas. Promueven el deporte juvenil. Ahora no sé como hacen para organizarlo. Y hay otras marcas patrocinando también.

-Veo –te dedicaste a tomar el jugo hasta que terminó la competencia femenina y comenzaba la masculina. Ahí prestaste atención; buenos físicos para ver. Irónicamente buscaste parecidos con los chicos de Iwatobi.

Y ahí había uno que se parecía a Haru como dos gotas de agua. Al menos desde esa distancia lo parecía. Tu teléfono empezó a sonar. Levantaste tu mochila y comenzaste a sacar las cosas apresuradamente, ¡a ver quién te estaba llamando! Con una mano tomaste las cosas y la mochila y con la otra atendiste.

-¡Hola! ¿Quién...?

-¡Oh, no lo puedo creer estar ahí eres tu!

* * *

-¡Ehh? –miraste quién te llamaba. Kou. "¿Pero qué...?"

Y levantaste la vista. Del otro lado, una chica pelirroja te saludaba frenéticamente. Viste los colores de su uniforme.

Instintivamente miraste a los competidores.

"Dime que no es cierto, dime que estoy soñando, dios mío".

Allí. Un chico alto estiraba los músculos. Rin Matsouka. Y el que se parecía a Haru... bueno, era él.

Se cayeron tus cosas, e ignoraste a tu amiga que te preguntaba qué pasaba y si te sentías bien, por que tenías una cara...

Él te sintió. Él estaba ahí.

Alzó la cabeza y por el destino, miró exactamente adonde estabas. Tus miradas se cruzaron y se te helaron los músculos mientras que dentro tuyo algo empezaba a doler caliente.

De pronto notaste que no podías moverte; estabas atrapada.

Y ya no podías huir.

* * *

_**Atrapada de nuevo, ja! Ahora sí que no va a poder esconderse de nuevo.**_

_**Algunas anécdotas de mi vida sirvieron de inspiración, h'm.**_

_**:D A ver qué va a hacer!**_

_**nada que ver con el fic xD PD: O.o Free ET terminó y exijo tercera temporada mínimo pero ya! Miles de cosas para decir pero solo digo esto: sé que si la hubiera visto el año pasado, cuando estaba re asustada con el tema de la facultad, los ingresos y eso, hubiera sentido aún más lo que le sucedió a Haru (mi vida! C: ). Pero ahora bueno, no, jaja. Todo se puede en la vida, no? Si de verdad se quiere... Eso sí: ¡nada de tiempo libre suficiente! xD Trataré de publicar el siguiente lo más rápido posible.**_

_**Cuídense mucho! :D**_


	11. FA N1- Cap3: Redención

_**Y con ustedes, el último capítulo del primer final alternativo! Gracias por leer hasta aquí y gracias por comentar :D Los próximos capítulos serán de Rin, creo, pero pueden ser los de Haru ;)**_

_**Espero que les guste! Gracias por la paciencia también xD**_

* * *

Quién ganó no te importaba ni te enteraste. Estabas como en un estado de coma en las gradas. No sabías qué estaba pasando. Lejanamente, notaste que tu amiga te zarandeaba el hombro. Y que una voz aguda gritaba desde tu teléfono, en medio de todo el ruido del público y el del agua de la competencia.

Kou te seguía hablando. A su lado estaba la profesora, y el resto del equipo, que animaba a Haru y a su vez te hacían señas.

Acabó la carrera pero tu no acababas de reaccionar.

Tus ojos sí lo hicieron: se llenaron de lágrimas. Y tu corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Te paraste y abandonaste las gradas a todo correr, ignorando todo lo demás. Ya no estabas segura de lo que hacías, simplemente dejabas que tus pies te guiaran.

Cuando quisiste acordar, estabas abajo, en la zona en donde el aire se enfriaba y se salía del recinto techado de la pileta... Por donde salían los competidores. Corrías y esquivaste gente; hasta creíste (sin estar segura) evitar con habilidad a unos guardias de seguridad.

Corrías hacia lo que querías. Y al primero que pudiste alcanzar, lo abrazaste, como si fuera lo último que hicieras.

La ropa se te humedeció, pegándosete al estómago, pero así sentiste el abdomen de Haru, caliente y familiar, tan cerca de tu piel que te generó una extraña sensación de adrenalina. Tu nariz estaba justo sobre su clavícula, olías el reciente aroma a cloro del agua, y por debajo, el olor a Haru, ese que buscabas con tanto afán aquella noche. Tus manos estaban en su espalda; los músculos se ondulaban suavemente, la piel estaba resbalosa por el agua. Unas gotas te cayeron, las que caían del cabello.

Qué importaba que la gente viera, qué importaba hacer el ridículo; ellos estaban ahí, como por arte de magia, del destino, estaban ahí. Contigo. Tal vez significaba que debías disculparte, no debías huir. Una redención.

Se te había roto aún más el corazón, si eso era posible; los remiendos que habías intentado construir se habían desatado. Estabas llorando sin ruido, pero las lágrimas eran imparables, parecían que salían de tu corazón, amargas y calientes.

-Haru –el chico parecía indiferente, nada te decía su cuerpo tibio, no sentías la tensión del enojo o el rechazo del desprecio, excepto aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago, aunque eso lo sentías tu...

No lo imaginaste: unas manos tocaron tu espalda, ¡después de todo lo que le habías hecho lo hacía! Te abrazaba. Lo apretaste más, temiendo que se separara de ti, y te dejara sola en la fría realidad. Miedo además, de que comenzara a hablar. No abriste los ojos; incluso si lo hacías, no podrías dejar de llorar.

"Lo siento" no podías pronunciarlo, la garganta estaba cerrada. Y cuando pudiste abrir la boca, comenzaste a sollozar fuerte, como una niña perdida que hubiera encontrado la salvación al fin.

-(Nombre).

Oh, Rin.

Las manos de Haru treparon a tus hombros y te obligaron a separarte de él. Te resististe, pero no mucho, y mantuviste la cabeza gacha, en parte para que cayeran más rápido tus lágrimas y que no se te viera el estado lamentable de tu rostro. Rin apoyó su mano en tu hombro; estaba cerca, tan cerca. Estaban tan avergonzada, pero giraste y lo abrazaste con las mismas ganas que a Haru. Rin destilaba fuerza, no tranquila energía como el chico de ojos azules, y te abrazó como era su estilo. Tenías las mejillas tan calientes que agradeciste el contacto con la piel húmeda y fresca de los pectorales del chico pelirrojo.

Y entonces lo dijiste.

-Lo siento.

Rin tomó tu cara y pasó sus dedos por los surcos de las lágrimas, borrándotelas.

Se oían algunas risas y comentarios de otros competidores y el resto de la gente, pero no hacían caso. Te llevaste las manos a la cara, tapándote los ojos. Aún no los habías mirado a la cara, ¿cómo podrías?

-¡(Nombre)!

Nagisa y Kou corrían hacia ti mientras Rei esbozaba una disculpa a los organizadores y hacía lo mismo. El chico rubio se colgó de ti mientras te abrazaba, emocionado y Kou estaba eufórica. El de anteojos decía algo como:

-Les dije, según mis cálculos la probabilidad de que estuviera era del 100%.

-Gracias a que leyó los mensajes –protestó Kou. Descubriste a Makoto, que te miró con alivio.

Y recuperaste el habla.

-No leí ningún mensaje; desde hace dos días estoy sin mirar el teléfono.

-¿Ehh?

-¡Entonces...

-¿cómo es que...?

-¿...estás aquí?

-Un golpe de suerte –miraste las gradas, donde estaba tu amiga. "¡Oh, dios, de verdad esto está pasando? ¡Es demasiado increíble!". Y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

-Los de nuestra edad no participan, pero sí pueden entrar en el relevo, ¡clasificamos! ¿Nos verás, verdad?

Nagisa estaba ilusionado; te preguntaste por qué, si los habías abandonado así de rápido.

-Chicos, yo...

-No digas nada, (Nombre).

Rin habló muy suavemente. Miró a Haru, que asintió. Y Makoto terminó la frase.

-Ya hablaremos después de la competencia.

* * *

Acabaste sentada en su sitio, mientras los chicos iban al vestuario a prepararse para el relevo. Tu amiga no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero después de ver todo lo que había pasado supuso que era un asunto importante y se quedó cuidando tu mochila mientras te saludaba del otro lado. La profesora te recibió amablemente y Kou a cada rato trataba de hablarte pero se contenía, en parte por los músculos que había para ver. Mikoshiba no estaba, así que no podría sentir celos.

El equipo de relevo de Rin no estaba muy consolidado y esa era la única competencia que podían tener todos los de Iwatobi. Pero ¡otra coincidencia! Tu amiga te estaba señalando uno de los equipos. Prestaste atención, sin mucho ánimo y ¡los reconociste! Eran tus antiguos amigos de natación. Claro que muy cambiados, ya no eran niños: el doble de altos que cuando los recordabas y con un físico totalmente diferente.

Pero ignorabas si te recordaban, o si eran buenos. Al menos todos eran muy altos. Incluso uno era más que Makoto. La altura era una ventaja si además eran veloces. Y al resto de los equipos (de otras ciudades del mundo y tu país) no los conocías. ¿Quién querrías que ganara?

Sonó el aviso de largada y comenzó la competencia. Al instante se oyó el golpe del agua de los primeros nadadores y los gritos de la gente. Tus manos apretaron la baranda metálica y contuviste la respiración, sin pensar nada, en parte porque no querías ni podías hacerlo, no con claridad.

Los tres equipos que conocías estaban muy parejos, pero el local llevaba la delantera. Cuando llegó el estilo mariposa el de Rin quedó muy atrás (no nadaba en su especialidad) y el de Iwatobi tampoco repuntaba. Parecía que estaba todo asentado, pero entonces llegó el último estilo. Y sabías que algo iba a pasar.

Cuando saltó Haru tu mundo se detuvo. Después fue Rin el que cortó el aire y se abrió paso en el agua, y las distancias comenzaron a emparejarse de manera asombrosa.

Y el resultado era obvio para ti. Aunque por milésimas, la mano que tocó primero la tarima fue la de Haru.

Te sentaste tranquilamente, sin sentir nada. Viste a los chicos festejando y estabas feliz por ellos. Tu amiga había desaparecido de las gradas, de pronto la viste, corriendo hacia sus amigos. "¿Así me veía yo'" pensaste, pero te dijiste que probablemente habías lucido desesperada y no feliz como ella. Los del equipo local enseguida la saludaron y bromearon con ella, quien se giró y hizo señas para que bajaras. Los chicos alzaron la cabeza y al decirles algo, rieron y te saludaron, probablemente recordándote. Respondiste tímidamente.

-¿Los conoces? –preguntó Kou-. ¿Viniste a verlos a ellos?

-No, tampoco sabía que estaban aquí, son antiguos compañeros de natación.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues vamos!

-Pero...

Ella te arrastró hacia debajo de las escaleras para que se encontraran.

-¡Hola, (Nombre)! ¿Que contás? Todavía recuerdo tu malla.

-¿Qué tenía mi malla? -te escandalizaste.

-Era la más linda de todas –el que lo dijo se sonrojó y los demás se rieron de él.

-¿Qué diablos...? -claro, era cierto que te habías esforzado mucho consiguiéndola hace años, una pena que no te quedara ya, pero que la recordaran... era otro asunto.

-Fue una pena que no volvieras, éramos un gran equipo...

-Oh, pasaron muchas cosas...

-¿Y estás entrenando?

-No, en realidad no.

Tu amiga te pasó tu mochila y te la colgaste al hombro con cierta torpeza debido al momento incómodo.

-Ah, ella es Kou –les presentaste a la pelirroja que estaba admirando disimuladamente el físico de tus compañeros; reíste para tus adentros-. Es una amiga de Japón.

-¿En serio? ¡Waa! Es un placer...

-Soy manager del equipo de Iwatobi y mi hermano es del Samezuka –dijo con orgullo.

-¡Vaya, los dos equipos que casi nos dejan atrás! –los chicos se giraron para ver a los otros y te alarmaste, porque los tuyos estaban mirando la escena y _algunas _caras eran celos puros.

-¿Por qué nos los presento? –y no esperaste respuesta- ¡Ey, chicos! Vengan. Ellos nadaban conmigo...

-¡Ah, hola! –todos saludaron más o menos alegres, pero Haru te había clavado los ojos y presentías su reproche –"Tú no nadaste conmigo". De pronto te sentiste mal otra vez. Cuántas cosas tendrías que explicar...

-Nos vemos después, (Nombre). Me estoy helando, voy al vestuario –dijo el capitán de tus compañeros, besándote la mejilla (¡qué familiaridad en el trato!) poniéndote nerviosa y llevándose a equipo. Quedaste con los de Iwatobi y Rin, que estaba cruzado de brazos con una ceja alzada. Dios, ahora qué pasaría...

-Este... son muy efusivos.

-Se nota que han sido cercanos –dijo Rin, sin dar a entender nada.

-Y eso que no los veo desde la infancia. Y a ella tampoco –y les explicaste cómo habías llegado ahí, gracias a una extrema casualidad producto de un encuentro increíble con una amiga de la infancia.

Al rato también se fueron para las duchas. Y de nuevo, no sabías qué hacer.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche. Casi. Y estabas en la sala de espera del complejo, esperándolos. Kou se había ido por un momento y tu amiga se había despedido después de todo un rato de repetir de lo que te hubieras perdido si no le hubieras hecho caso. Pasaban deportistas con cabello húmedo por el pasillo y por afuera también, varias competencias de distintas disciplinas se habían dado ya. Ni siquiera habías entendido qué se ganaba (si es que se ganaba algo) o si seguían otras estancias de competencia. Aunque ella te lo había explicado, tu cerebro solo podía manejar el hecho de los encuentros que habías tenido en tan poco tiempo. Y en qué hacer con ellos.

¿Y los chicos de Iwatobi? ¿Cuánto se quedarían?

"¿Por qué no invitarlos a casa? Hay lugar para que se queden a dormir... no, ellos tienen un hotel adonde ir, Amataka no los dejaría. Pero cenar ¿por qué no?"

Avisaste a tu familia; primero no te creyeron y después, cuando vieron grabaciones de la competencia en la televisión, se mostraron muy sorprendidos. Aceptaron al final. Aunque no dijeron nada de... "¡Oh, no! ¿Habrán filmado mi escena?". Te asustaste, pero después lo pensaste mejor... Nadie habría gastado cinta y tiempo para un estallido emocional de después de la competencia. A los camarógrafos no les pagaban para eso; bueno, más les valía.

Oíste unos pasos suaves. Giraste la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo enrojeciste. Haru te estaba mirando, sin dejar ninguna emoción escapar.

-Hola.

Silencio de nuevo. ¿Ahora qué?

No dijo nada y seguían estáticos. Quizás esperaba que tú hablaras.

Te pusiste de pie. Pero al abrir la boca, callaste enseguida: un tremendo barullo provino de las escaleras, después unas risotadas masculinas. Oh, los chicos. Los _otros_ chicos. Que cuando vieron que estaban abajo, callaron de pronto, sorprendidos:

-¿Oh, nos estabas esperando? Tardamos porque nos olvidamos un bolso, y...

Calló de repente, porque vio que Haru lo miraba de una manera, poco amistosa.

-Esteee, interrumpimos algo?

Varios pares de ojos te miraron. Sonreíste con la mueca artificial de las situaciones delicadas:

-Bueno, algo así. Adiós, chicos.

Diste a entender que querías estar sola.

-Ok, nos vemos, (Nombre). Qué bueno que nos hayamos encontrado.

Cuando los pasos del equipo se perdieron por la salida, te acercaste a Haru, pero seguiste sin poder decir nada. Porque:

-¡(Nombre)!

La voz de Rin te hizo latir fuerte el corazón. Las luces tenues de la escalera dejaban su figura oscura, pero notabas sus ojos brillantes. Al segundo, llegaron los otros. Suspiraste: nada de conversaciones privadas por ahora. Simular una visita cualquiera.

-¿Quieren conocer a mi familia?

* * *

Pizzas y un par de horas después, Amataka recordó a la reunión que los chicos debían regresar al hotel dentro de poco. En tu casa todos se habían comportado como encantadores amigos de toda la vida pero notabas como si fueran gritos las miradas que te echaban tus amores. Y no estabas segura de si alguna vez tendrías la oportunidad de hablar con valentía; la tenías ahora, ¿cuánto duraría? Entonces te decidiste.

-Vamos a la plaza, Rin, Haru, les quiero mostrar algo.

-¿A esta hora? –protestaron los mayores.

-Sí, se ve mejor de noche, es... eh, un ave nocturna que tiene un nido -claro, muy normal. Pero por suerte, los chicos estuvieron a la altura de la ocasión.

* * *

Caminaban los tres por las calles silenciosas, iluminadas por farolas y la luna. Ibas en medio y les tomaste las manos. Rin se mostró incómodo.

-¿A que viene esto?

-Todos sabemos que tú eres el romántico, no chilles.

-Tch!

Al llegar a la plaza se sentaron en un banco y aspiraron el olor de unas flores, unos jazmines que crecían tímidos sobre un arbusto.

Sabías que tendrías que hablar con el resto del grupo. Pero primero lo más delicado.

-Chicos, lo siento.

Faltaban los grillos para ocupar el silencio; por desgracia no había.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –inquirió Rin.

-Creí, que era lo mejor.

Haru te miró de repente, pero fue el pelirrojo el que habló.

-Nos dejaste plantados, sin mencionar que nos engañaste. ¿Te parece lo mejor, (Nombre)?

Enrojeciste. También te lo habías preguntado.

-Lo siento, en serio. Yo...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Haru? No te habría besado ni... –pero sabías que no era cierto. Rin estaba loco por ti.

-No saben lo mal que me siento por eso. ¡Pero no puedo decidir entre ustedes! –exclamaste. Ellos se sorprendieron.- Haru primero, él me mostró primero lo que era amar. Y luego tú, con esa pasión que tienes es... irresistible también. Y yo, caí ante la tentación. Y eso es todo. Y cuando lo descubrieron, me sentí horrible, yo era la culpable de que estuvieran enojados. ¡No sabía que hacer! Y como terminaba mi primer plazo de intercambio, decidí volver... acabarlo antes. Pensaba que si me iba, se olvidarían de mí tarde o temprano y ustedes volverían a ser lo que eran antes. Cuando yo no estaba para generar problemas.

Respiraste después de soltarlo todo de golpe. ¡Qué sencillo había sido! Maldita tu estupidez anterior, escaparte a la otra punta del mundo en lugar de decir un par de frases para aclarar las cosas que hubieran solucionado todo tan rápido... Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estaban sorprendidos y era la mejor perspectiva que podías tener.

-¿Volverás?

Había sido Haru. Lo miraste, mientras Rin también giraba la cabeza para prestarte total atención.

-No lo sé.

-¡Decide! –Rin saltó con un dejo desesperado-. Vuelve con nosotros.

-No estoy segura...

De pronto estaba arrodillado frente a ti y tomaba tus manos.

-¡Sí puedes tienes que regresar! ¡Por favor, prometo no molestarte nunca más!

Sonreíste con tristeza, Rin estaba algo loco.

-Yo también quisiera que estés con nosotros, (Nombre) –susurró Haru.- Podemos... hacer como si nunca nos hubiéramos peleado. Nos olvidaremos de ésto.

-¿Me perdonan? –murmuraste tímida.

-Sí –se apuró Rin-, si vuelves- y sonrió.

Te contagió la sonrisa y miraste a Haru. Él tenía algo muy parecido a una, con su estilo suave y delicado. Asintió levemente, con los ojos cerrados. Estabas perdonada, algo que jamás habrías creído.

El brazo de Haru estaba pegado al tuyo, tibio y las dedos de la mano rozaban tu pierna. Tan cercano como las manos de Rin que tomaban la tuyas.

Ya no te sentías sola.

Ya estabas segura de lo que harías.

* * *

_**Aww! Qué tierno... Vaya si a la protagonista le gusta hacer las cosas exageradamente xD Todo era taaan simple. Claro que es difícil pensar con claridad en situaciones tan inesperadas... En fin.**_

_**Y...**_

_**¡Se vienen los capítulos que el público estaba esperando! XD Aunque tengo una duda terrible. No sé si es mejor seguirlo desde este final o mejor continuarlo desde el final anterior. Mmm aún no me decido. Si alguien quiere tirarme una idea, bienvenida sea jaja! (estos escritores de hoy en día ya no trabajan en serio xD ) Naa mentira, voy a tratar de apurarme. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y de verdad no tenga suficiente tiempo O.o**_

_**Adiós y cuídense! Nos leemos :D**_


	12. FA N2- Ever Blue - Haru's love

**_Siento la tardanza! Son cosas que pasan O.o Pero acá estoy :D Gracias por la paciencia! Como lo prometí, el segundo final alternativo en el que se decide por uno de ellos. Y es..._**

**_Como siempre, déjenme sus comentarios :D y gracias por leer! Espero que les guste._**

**_Single Blue_**

* * *

**Después de todos los acontecimientos anteriores, decidiste no dejar las cosas como estaban y volver de donde habías escapado. Tenías tus propios planes pero no sabías si tendrías el valor para hacerlo. Si eso no pasaba, de todos modos, no importaría mucho.**

* * *

-Quién te entiende...

-No digas más, por favor o te arrojo este zapato.

-Está bien, allá tu. Nos abandonas de nuevo.

-Por favor, no me quedo más que unos meses.

-Pareciera que vas a quedarte a vivir...

-¡Dios! No, no seas ridícula.

-Sí, claro.

Bufaste, en parte porque tenías la tenue inquietud de lo que te decía tu amiga podía ser cierto. Al menos, estabas decidida a no irte antes de la cuenta.

Nada te lo iba a impedir, y estabas feliz. Los chicos se iban mañana, de vuelta a Iwatobi, y tú los ibas a acompañar. La noticia de que ellos estaban aquí puso patas para arriba a todos a tu alrededor. Tus amigas habían venido a verte para conocerlos todas juntas y con un alto nivel de entusiasmo. Ellos se habían ido hacía unas horas y tu vuelo era dentro de un par;no estaban en el mismo avión.

Poco después ahí estabas, contestando llamadas de último momento, despidiéndote de tus familiares, de vuelta a... donde se suponía que debías estar. En el viaje, disfrutaste la vista del océano azul, de un tono tan increíble como el hecho de que estuvieras allí en aquel momento, quién lo diría. No se te borraba la sonrisa de la cara y sentías que nada podía salir mal, o al menos peor que las anteriores veces.

Cuando bajaste del avión, lo que te esperaba te dejó sin aliento: había un enorme cartel que te decía "Bienvenida a casa". Claro que estaba hecho con cartulinas compradas apresuradamente y caligrafía despareja, pero ¡eran ellos! Y hacía poco que habían llegado antes que tu. Te estaban esperando ansiosos. No pudiendo compartir el viaje por aire, habían pospuesto su retorno a Iwatobi para que eso sí lo pudieran hacer juntos. Rin no estaba presente porque su club ya había salido ya, pero te había mandado un mensaje.

-¡Chicos, gracias! –gritaste emocionada y corriste a abrazarlos.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que sí podemos regresar, antes de que el sol se ponga más fuerte –dijo la sensei, oculta bajo una sombrilla.

Durante el viaje no dijiste mucho, pero no se notó: Nagisa y Rei armaban escándalo por todos, con alegría contagiosa. Oh, él tampoco hablaba, cierto. Haru estaba por ahí, en algún lugar detrás de ti y sabías, presentías que estaba mirándote. Por eso te sorprendió cuando al llegar a destino y apretujarse en la bajada te dirigiera solo esa mirada fresca e inexpresiva muy común en él, como si nada hubiese pasado. Quedaste con los pies clavados en el piso. "¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Si habíamos prometido eso..."

Haruka lo estaba haciendo muy bien entonces. Como lo mostraba, parecía que nunca hubieran compartido una noche, o un beso, o una mirada excitante siquiera. Bueno, era tu turno de demostrar que nada te decía ese chico de cabello negro y ojos azules tan tranquilo y silencioso como una llovizna de verano... y extremadamente atractivo.

Como si nada...

Ahora... ¿y Rin?

* * *

-Bienvenidos. Los últimos pagan la cena –la sonrisa afilada y la frase del pelirrojo fue lo que los recibió al entrar al club Iwatobi. Estaba con la campera del Samezuka (qué recuerdos...) abierta dejando ver su abdomen trabajado y la malla. Sentado en el vestuario con aire de suficiencia, las manos en los bolsillos y el pie sobre la otra rodilla, los recibía porque había llegado primero que ellos a su propio club y llegó al de ellos incluso antes que los mismos integrantes dándoles una sorpresa divertida.- Increíblemente, su piscina está en condiciones aún.

-¡Hermanito! No es justo, nos asignaron otra fecha.

-No importa, llegué primero y tuve que cuidarles esto, ja. Limpieza... lo hice mejor que tú incluso –y te miró en broma. Nuevamente no significó nada: era como si fueras una amiga de Kou y nada más. No cabría otra posibilidad. Respiraste, entre aliviada y nostálgica -¿Y bien? Tengo que desquitarme de lo que pasó allá.

-¡Ah! Eso no va a ... ¡Haru, qué...! ¿Tenías puesta la malla? –gritó Nagisa, porque el pelinegro se había quitado la ropa con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba.

-No cambias, Haru... ¡(Nombre)! ¿Vas a nadar? ¡Ya no tienes excusa! –bromeó Mako. Sonreíste, eso era cierto, un temor menos. Pero...

-Es cierto, pero tengo que ir a casa. ¡Prometo que será en otra ocasión!

-¡Adiós!

Te despediste y tomaste tus valijas para irte. Oíste unos pasos apresurados. Era Makoto.

-Te acompaño.

-Oh, bueno –no te dio opciones, pero tomó casi todas tus cosas para ayudarte con ellas. Siempre tan lindo y atento –ojalá muchos aprendieran de él, no?-.

-¡Gracias! Así llegare más rápido.

-Jaja, no hay de qué. De hecho quería hablar contigo.

"¿Eh?"

Pero no tenías que temer nada desagradable.

-Quería agradecerte otra vez, que hayas vuelto.

-¿Qué? ¡Makoto! Lo dices como si fuera un sacrificio de mi parte.

-Es difícil imaginarnos estar sin ti ahora. Somos como una familia, ¿no?

-Me haces ver como que fuera de verdad una compañera inseparable...

-¡Lo eres!

-Después de lo que hice...

-Pero volviste. Te perdonamos y creo que te perdonaste a ti misma, sabes qué hacer ahora, verdad?

-Bueno...

- (Nombre): tienes que vivir el presente de manera que todos podamos entender lo bueno que es tener el otro al lado. No hay tiempo que perder para eso.

Mako te sonrió, y quedaste sorprendida por las cosas que te había dicho, simples pero tan ciertas y bonitas.

"Ojalá nadie te haga daño nunca, Mako. No lo mereces."

* * *

**Días después.**

-Hola, Rin.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –de hecho, qué hacía en tu puerta?

-Nada en especial y tú?

-Oh, estaba ocupada... Prometí cocinar para la noche, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya nos pusimos todos de acuerdo...

-Ah, cierto... ¿No quieres comprar algo y ya?

Te reíste ante el tono escéptico de Rin, ¿no confiaba en tus habilidades?

-¿Tienes miedo de que ponga cianuro en lugar de sal o que se queme o algo así? No tengo cianuro y en cuando a si se quema... bueno, no debería estar hablando contigo ahora.

-¡Jaa! Espero que no. Como quieras. Si prefieres quedarte aburrida perdiéndote este día hermoso, allá tu.

-¡Va a llover, Rin! –cambiaste la posición de tus caderas, como con fastidio.- Escuché el pronóstico...

El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-Asoma la nariz...

Refunfuñando, te alejaste unos pasos de la sombra, igualmente era obvio: un sol hermoso cayó de lleno en tu cabeza. Ni una nube.

-Bah, demasiado. Me hace mal.

Rin chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

-¿A todo esto –la inquisición se había despertado en ti- que haces por aquí?

-¿No vas a salir de casa antes de la noche? ¿Planeas encerrarte para que el sol no dañe tu piel?

Negaste, aunque poco convencida. Rin suspiró.

-Bueno, no importa. Íbamos a tomar algo con... los chicos.

-¿En serio? –Rin te miró algo desconfiado.

-No me digas que te retractas...

-¡No! Está bien, para otro día tal vez... no?

-Ah, claro... Nos... vemos.

Viste alejar su melena roja y sentiste que algo estaba mal, o raro. Algo no andaba bien... No supiste si había sido esa situación, o que deberías estar corriendo hacia la cocina en ese instante.

De nuevo tocaron tu puerta, horas después. Y te inquietaste. Recordaste la situación extraña anterior, y te preguntaste qué demonios pasaría ahora. Todo iba tan bien...

Abriste. Y era Haru.

-Ah... hola... qué... tal.

Oh, qué estúpido saludo. Pero mejor era no repetir tus palabras anteriores, por si acaso. Mejor preguntar primero.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sonaste fría. Él se sonrojó. Y eso no te tranquilizó.

Siguió un largo silencio y entonces pensaste en idear una manera de escapar. Pero no te dejó...

-Quería preguntarte si querías venir conmigo al río.

Reíste, entendiendo que iban a ser insistentes.

-Ah, con Rin?

-¿Eh? –Haru estaba desconcertado ante tu pregunta.

-Sí, digo. Vino él hace un rato. Dijo que iban con los chicos a pasear y...

-¿Rin?

-Eh, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No dijo... –y se interrumpió.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿Yo? –no entendías de nuevo que estaba pasando. Sospechabas que nada que no tuviera que ver con el desastre de días anteriores.- Acá estoy, todavía...

Haru se sonrojó más. Pero él tenía más convencimiento que el pelirrojo en ese instante.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al río? Antes del atardecer, volvemos.

-Yo...

Quedaste en blanco. Sentías que estabas a punto de hacer algo que iba a cambiar las cosas. Miraste esos ojos azules increíbles y respiraste. Cualquier sonido que podía oírse en la calle se silenció para ti. En tu mundo solo había una persona a la cual prestar atención. Haru parpadeó y volviste a tierra. Y ahora...

-De acuerdo.

Él pareció sorprenderse mucho.

-¿En serio?

Diálogos de tontos.

-Sí. Vamos.

Cerraste la puerta con una sonrisa y comenzaste a caminar, al rato oíste los pasos apresurados del chico que te alcanzaban. Te miraba de reojo, pero no hacías caso. Había algo que te inquietaba más: el hecho de estar haciendo algo que en un futuro te arrepintieras. ¿Cómo era eso? Porque si esta era la ocasión en la decidieras que... ¡No! No debías imaginar cosas que te pondrían tan nerviosa que no podrías pensar.

El cielo se había tornado grisáceo debido a unas nubes veloces y deshilachadas, el aire estaba más fresco.

Respiraste, y ya estaban en el puente. Oh, qué rápido.

Apoyaste tus brazos en la baranda de madera. Viste el agua correr; qué tranquilo todo, que romántico... que... ¿qué estaba haciendo Haru? No lo encontrabas. Miraste a tu alrededor, pensando entre divertida e inquieta, que: o había saltado al agua debido a una atracción hidrofílica innata o había huido de ti.

De pronto te sentiste un poco paranoica: estaba simplemente al final del puente, del lado opuesto al que habían pisado primero, esperándote silenciosamente, ¿impaciente, molesto? Nada de eso. Casi podría decirse que lo contrario.

-Ah, creí... que...

-¿Qué te había dejado sola? –había un tono de humor en su voz.

-No –te apresuraste a contestar antes de enrojecer-. Es que pensé que íbamos a ver el río, simplemente...

Silencio tranquilo. Haru sonrió suavemente. ¡Dios, eso era tan adorable!

-Ven. Lo miraremos desde otra perspectiva, una nueva para ti.

Sorprendida apuraste tus pasos hasta quedar a su lado. Soplaba una suave brisa; con un ligero presentimiento miraste el cielo y cuando ibas a hablar, Haru se detuvo y olvidaste lo que ibas a decir.

-Aquí.

-¿Qué es eso? –tu voz sonó despectiva. No era tu intención, en realidad te había causado gracia.

-Un bote –Haru se había molestado ligeramente.

-¿Me vas a hacer remar? –reíste. Era una broma, no era ningún problema, pero Haru estaba demasiado tímido y se sonrojó.

-¡No! Lo haré yo. Pero si no quieres venir, no hay problema, ¡debí haberte dicho antes! Pero quería que fuera una sorpresa...

Estabas boquiabierta ante la terrible cantidad de palabras de Haru y no porque te desagradaba la idea de un paseo tierno en un río. A enmendar eso, pero ya!

-¡Ay, pero me encanta la idea! Estaba bromeando, Haru. Vamos.

Tomaste la iniciativa con un remo. Haru se mostró feliz y tomó el otro.

-Tenemos que volver antes de las seis. Se lo prometí al barquero. De todos modos no hay otro, y ya nadie usa éste.

-De acuerdo. Si la corriente no nos lleva lejos.

-No lo creo.

Te preocupaste de golpe.

-¿Haru: podemos ir muy lejos?

-¿Tienes miedo? –se mostró inquieto por ti.

-Oh, simplemente, no quiero aparecer en China. No... no tengo el pasaporte ahora. –reíste, pero no te acompañó.

-No llegaremos lejos.

-De acuerdo, tú eres el capitán, entonces, yo no tengo idea.

Empujaron el bote y pensaste en que estaba algo precario como para ser un bote de una novela en la que una princesa escapa con su amante (¿a qué vino eso?) pero ni siquiera osaste comentarlo. La luz disminuía pero era porque unas nubes pasajeras más oscuras que habían aparecido en el cielo. Mejor: sino se te iba a freír el cerebro del calor.

El bote estuvo en el agua, chirriando un poco, cuando el chico, con una agilidad envidiable, se metió en él equilibrándose con el remo y te tendió la mano. Tu risa nerviosa no ocultó el hecho de que eras muy torpe para esas cosas en las que tenías que guardar el equilibrio. Si te caías, ojalá fueras tú sola, y no arrastrando al chico contigo, al barro de la orilla. Pero mejor sería no caer, no? Suspiraste hondo y pusiste toda tu energía en tus pies y ¡milagro! Estabas dentro del bote sin contratiempos, con la mano de Haru tomando la tuya como si lo hubiera hecho por años y fuera a tu medida, y su leve sonrisa, la más dulce que podía haber, celebrando tu llegada al nuevo sitio.

-Qué hermosa...

-¿Qué? –no podía haberte dicho eso. O sí?

-La manera en que entraste –agregó apresurado-. ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

-Esteeee... sabes? No lo sé.

Ambos rieron e hicieron malabares para sentarse lado a lado sin volcar el precario bote. Evitar reírse da más risa, y eso no era bueno para la estabilidad. Cuando recuperaron la calma –mucho no sabían por qué había caído en ese estado- tomaste el remo e imitaste el ritmo de Haru. Él te decía cuando viraban; parecían tan complementados. Si tan solo fuera una señal de que... estabas haciendo las cosas bien.

-Oh, qué es eso? –alzaste la cara. Y otra gota te cayó en la cara. Una lluvia pasajera. Le refregarías eso a Rin, sí iba a llover después de todo. Je. Aunque...

-¿Volvemos? –Haru había parado de remar, mirándote. Su pierna estaba tibia pegada a la tuya y se rozaban el brazo. Cada contacto era algo tan... intenso.

-No lo sé...

Sonó un trueno en la lejanía. Mejor volver. ¿Granizaba por allí? Mejor no averiguarlo con un par de moretones en la cabeza.

-Bueno, mejor sí, lo dejaremos para otro día. Incluso podemos pescar con los chicos, ¿qué dices?

Haru asintió y comenzaron a remar para volver. Ignorabas las gotas frías porque estabas lo más cómoda con él. De pronto, tuviste que bajar la mirada y perdieron el rumbo porque dejaste de bogar, al perder la concentración.

-Oh, ¿tanto llovió?

-¿Qué? –Haru preguntó mientras una gota resbalaba de su flequillo para caer a su nariz.

-Mira –tus sandalias estaban mojándose y también las puntas de las zapatillas de Haru. Él abrió sorprendido los ojos.

-Oh, no.

-¿Qué? –no te había caído bien esa frase.

-Creo que había una fisura.

-¿Eh?

-Nos estamos hundiendo.

-... –

Silencio importante.

Pero Haru sonrió.

-Rememos rápido. Tenemos que ganarle al agua.

Que él dijera eso era, extraño. Y atrapante.

-En sus marcas...

Haru asintió.

-¿Listos? –y a no reírse.- ¡Ya!

Como era de esperarse, la lluvia se incrementó. Lo que podía ser muy de película romántica en realidad se parecía más a una carrera por la supervivencia; y no era patético. En realidad era divertido... era.

-¿No está subiendo muy rápido el agua? –gritaste, porque ahora había viento. Y el cabello se te pegaba a la cara. Con una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y se agacharon para achicar el agua con las manos.

Una mano te tomó del hombro: Haru te detenía. No estaba sirviendo de mucho ¡y estaban tan cerca! Así que de nuevo tomaron los remos y se apuraron por llegar.

A pocos metros por poco se hunden. Entonces en un segundo el calor de Haru a tu costado desapareció y te entró el pánico, como si de repente estuvieras en el naufragio del Titanic y no a unos pocos metros de una orilla segura en un río de agua templada. Miraste para todos lado y lo encontraste: nadando.

-¿Crees que es oportuno? –chillaste, nerviosa. Pero el cabo de una soga apareció en el bote y mientras hacías el nudo, respirabas un poco más tranquila. Haru tomo el borde y nadaba, tú arriba aún, remabas e iban acercándose al muelle. El nadador ató la otra punta y el trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora... tenías que bajar. El oleaje te estaba mareando y apenas podías ponerte de pie. Haru te decía algo pero no entendías; pisaste el borde e ibas a pegar un salto, pero inexplicablemente estabas volando por el aire lleno de gotas y entonces, recordaste aquella vez, en la que Haru te había tirado a la piscina de Iwatobi y te había sentado tan mal...

Algo duro te dio en el estómago. Oh, parecía la cabeza de él. ¿Dios, le habrías hecho daño? Escupiendo agua asomaste la cabeza mientras te mantenías a flote con mucha más gracia que la última vez, gritando:

-¡Haru!

No lo veías por ningún lado.

-¿Haru!

Metiste la cabeza en el agua en un intento de búsqueda... que no servía para nada porque no se veía ni una ballena abajo del agua. Y de pronto gritaste... tragaste agua y tu cabeza buscó la superficie. Algo te había pellizcado las costillas; y eso seguía ahí en tu cintura. Tus manos fueron ahí, y reíste: eran las manos de Haru.

-Por favor, no me golpees otra vez.

Se veía feliz (a pesar de su comentario) y hermoso como siempre. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos tan terrible y simplemente azules eran lo único que tenía color en medio de todo el gris circundante. Aferraste su remera como si fuera necesario y pensaste que en realidad, cuando nadara no tendría nada más que la piel expuesta a tus manos. Te sonrojaste pero no soltaste la tela. Ahora, no te importaba que te ahogaras. Porque él te salvaría... y porque estabas demasiado cerca del muelle como para no llegar él, cruda realidad. Pasaste la mano por tus ojos llenos de agua y no encontraste qué decir. Y él estaba tan quieto y la lluvia fría caía a tu alrededor, y solo había agua, como si fueran los únicos.

Haru lo era todo. Ya te habías decidido. Amabas a Rin, pero con Haru sentías además esa sensación de que todo iba a estar bien que no lo ibas a encontrar en otro lado. Él era... como caminar en una playa, y de pronto encontrar un zafiro, mientras agua cristalina lame la orilla y una brisa cálidas sopla sin molestar. Así de hermoso, tranquilo, único. Y te había ofrecido su corazón. Te había hundido en el agua, dos veces ya, por su culpa habías estado ahogándote en tu misma duda, también, pero era ese mismo hecho de que te hacía sufrir cuando no estabas con él que sabías que debías estar con él.

Por ti, para siempre.

Treparon al muelle, y se refugiaron de la lluvia bajo una glorieta de madera. Cuando dio signos de amainar, corrieron hacia tu casa. Él no había dicho nada de tu mirada intensa cuando se ayudaron para subir a la orilla, y siguió sin hablar hasta tu puerta. Allí te devolvió la mirada, y supiste que debías decir algo, verdad? Qué decir.

Hiciste una seña, como de un secreto. Él se agachó, para oír lo que supuestamente tenías que decir. Pero no dijiste nada. No había nada que decir. No ibas a hacerlo.

Parecía que no eras tu, no te sentías tu misma...

El beso que le diste fue un toque delicado, tierno y también húmedo de lluvia y río. Si Haru lo esperaba o no, no te importaba. Por lo menos no había huido. Y había color en sus mejillas cuando te separaste de él. Miró la punta de sus pies, sin decir nada pero con un brillo en los ojos de felicidad. Luego te miró, los corazones de ambos latiendo muy fuerte.

-Yo... siento lo que pasó.

Cuando dijo eso, no entendiste a qué se refería, ¿de que podría disculparse? Ah, del desastre... Bah, a quién le importaba eso cuando ambos estaban bien, se habían divertido incluso y bueno, terminar así.

-Haru.

-¿Qué? –el chico se había tensado.

-Te amo.

Probablemente no fuera lo mejor para decir. Probablemente estuviera enfadado, o creyera que lo engañabas, que pasaría lo mismo que la última vez... Pero cuando dices algo no puedes borrarlo, no si te escuchan y sobretodo si están tan cerca de tu lado y mirándote como lo estaba haciendo él.

-Oh, lo siento. No quise...

-¿No quisiste decirlo? –y su expresión se tornó dolida. -¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Quisiste explicar que en realidad te habías precipitado y que no debías haberlo dicho para que no pensara mal de ti, pero negó con la cabeza. Te angustió, pero escuchaste lo que te iba a decir.

-(Nombre), no digas nada que no quieras decir, porque yo... te seguiré queriendo a pesar que tú no.

Sonrió leve, como él lo hacía y dio vuelta para irse. Estabas tan asombrada que casi no podías pensar en algo... para evitar que se fuera!

-¡Espera!

-Nos vemos a la noche, (Nombre).

-¡No lo entiendes, Haru!

Él se detuvo; la lluvia seguía cayendo pero él no hacía caso de las gotas que incluso lo obligaban a parpadear.

-Haru, lo que siento por Rin, también es amor pero... –te llevaste las manos al pecho como si fuera más fácil decirlo, al sentir tu propio corazón latir-. No es igual que contigo. Con él es otro sentimiento, es algo no sé, alocado –no sabías como explicarlo, negaste con la cabeza- y no es lo mismo pero sé que debo estar contigo y no con Rin, quiero decir, en verdad él también me gusta, pero, ahora sé, que de quien estoy enamorada es de ti.

El palpitar de tu corazón se oía dentro de tu propia cabeza si no era tu imaginación algo trastornada por el apuro que tenías.

"Dios, Haru, di algo".

No fue necesario. Él se acercó a ti, cálido a pesar del agua, te tomó las manos y te besó como tú lo habías hecho.

-Gracias –te dijo, con emoción-. Te amo.

Cuando se separó de ti y caminó lejos, te sentiste algo triste, pero solo un momento. Porque al despedirse, supiste que él siempre estaría contigo. No importaría la distancia, sería un amor tan profundo como el azul de sus ojos.

**Epílogo**

Aquella noche, se sentaron uno al lado de otro y estaban con el alma más tranquila que nunca. Rin estaba sentado frente a ustedes, y cuando los vio, su cara se llenó de tristeza. Por un momento, al siguiente se rió con resignación y la noche terminó sin problemas.

Haru quería acompañarte a casa. Tomados de la mano, salieron de la casa, pero una voz te llamó. Era Rin.

-Haru, ¿puedo hablar con ella?

Él se mostró sorprendido, pero asintió y volvió a la casa. Miraste a Rin; tenía la mirada baja, y cuando la alzó apenas pudo lograr la sonrisa que quería.

-Entonces, ¿decidiste?

No sabías qué decir.

-Yo... estoy feliz si tú estás feliz –dijo.

Lo miraste muy sorprendida. Pero a Rin se le aguaron los ojos.

-No es cierto –respiró hondo-. ¡No! No puedo estar feliz, (Nombre).

Se cruzó los brazos y se te hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se había sonrojado y querías consolarlo, pero desde luego que no era una buena idea. Miraste el piso, esperando que el momento incómodo pasara.

-Pero –él tenía la voz quebrada-, es mejor así –y sonrió, de verdad-. Si tú eres feliz, yo me conformaré con eso, dentro de un tiempo... –e hizo un gesto restándole importancia-. Quiero decir, eres una chica grandiosa, ¿lo sabes? Dile a _ese_ que más vale que lo haga mejor que yo. Si te fastidia, ya sabes a quién recurrir, yo lo pondré en su lugar –y te guiñó un ojo, en broma. Después se puso serio-. Aunque no creo que haga falta; en fin, lo nuestro estuvo bueno, mientras duró. Poco, pero lo disfruté. no esperes que te olvide, (Nombre). Nunca.

Se acercó a ti y te abrazó en son de paz.

-¿Amigos?

Sonreíste.

-Buenos amigos.

Y ya habías solucionado todo en una noche. Quién lo diría.

_**"Bonus Track" xD**_

**Un mes después.**

Estabas tendida tomando sol. Tus antebrazos cubrían tu cara. Habías estado nadando, ya todos se habían ido.

Casi todos.

Sentiste una sombra cernirse sobre ti. Sonreíste, inmóvil. Una mano fría –ese frío que deja el agua luego de estar mucho tiempo en ella- tocó tu vientre y te estremeciste. Los dedos atrevidos acariciaron tu piel y te hacían deliciosas cosquillas, luego treparon por tu pecho, tu cuello, y terminaron sobre sus labios. La caricia se interrumpió de golpe. Abriste la boca para decir algo al respecto y entonces unos labios cálidos, muy conocidos, te besaron. No ibas a desentenderte de eso. Abrazaste a Haru, que estaba casi sobre ti, y lo empujaste para quedar sobre su estómago, enredados entre sí y felices. Besos y caricias por todos lados hasta que metiste un pie en el agua y te diste cuenta que casi se caen a la piscina.

Reíste.

-Para –ambos jadeaban.

-¿Por?

-Nos vamos a caer –te entró la risa de nuevo. Haru hizo una leve sonrisa y se tomó la cintura.

-¿En serio?

-¿Eh... ahh!

Te tiró al agua, a ambos, mejor dicho, el muy... ¡Ah! Sacaste la cabeza fuera del agua y lo miraste con enojo. Aunque te duró muy poco. Al segundo estaban abrazados, disfrutando del toque fresco del agua, la dorada calidez del atardecer y del contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Haru.

-¿Mm?

-¿Seguro que se fueron?

Haru echó atrás la cabeza y te miró inquisitivo.

-Eso creo.

Sonreíste y lo besaste. Él te respondió, y aquella tarde terminó en algo muy intenso...

* * *

_**Ok, escribí de más porque me sentía culpable por tardar tanto en publicar xD espero que les haya gustado! Haru es mi adorable muffincito (?)** kawaii!** Es mi favorito y desde luego que me quedaría con él jaja! Mi manzana azul deliciosa *.* Bueno, me dio pena igual, porque Rin no se lo merece -yo en su situación me quedo con los dos xD para que no sufra jeje- **_

_**Así que se va a desquitar en el próximo capítulo! -que no va a tardar tanto... *mentirosa* *no se!* - Si me tienen paciencia... Oh, debí haberlo dicho antes, pero me gusta responder cuando me comentan y si es anónimo (que no me molesta, por su puesto) no lo puedo hacer! Quiero decir, a veces me han preguntado cosas y no les puedo responder por eso jaja :) No importa, hagan de cuenta que no dije nada, hablo demasiado -bueno, *escribo*... **_

_**Oh, me despido, falta poco para decir adiós :( Pero tengo algunas ideas más y quizás me lean por ahí (dentro de un siglo o dos si sigo sin tiempo, no es mucho xD) o yo los leo a ustedes :D **_

_**Cuídense y saludos! 3 :D**_


End file.
